


Сколько Всего Предстоит Осознать

by flashgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashgun/pseuds/flashgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "How Many Floors to Realize" (автор <b>lazy_daze</b>). Захария не сразу вернул Винчестерам воспоминания, а решил немного повременить. (Фик написан с легким налетом крэка на заявку: «Смит и Вессон отправились истреблять призраков».)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Many Floors to Realize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226225) by [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .doc](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByJOm_42ODTBT1o1eURvbmxNVkE/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> [Скачать фик в формате .txt](https://yadi.sk/i/-FLD-xKDhDtrZ)

— Дин, Дин, Дин, — покачал головой мистер Адлер, улыбаясь, что было довольно странно.

Дина такое отношение весьма обескуражило. Он ожидал — возможно, несколько самонадеянно с его стороны — но он ожидал, что босс будет возражать куда сильнее. «Допустимо ли терять тебя, Смит, ты наш лучший работник! Такой потенциал! Нельзя так поступать с нашими вложениями! С тобой можно было превратить «Сэндовер» в крупнейшую на Среднем Западе строительную корпорацию! А теперь что? Оставишь нас медленно стекать в канализацию, пока не засосет? Подумай, сколько людей останется без работы! Без средств к существованию! Как убедить тебя остаться? Смит! Не смей так поступать со мной! С компанией!»

Ну ладно, ладно, может, он слегка забегал вперед, мама всегда говорила, что у него чересчур развитое воображение, хотя, как теперь выяснилось, его лихорадочные детские уверения, будто в шкафу прячется монстр, возможно, были не так уж далеки от истины. Но, черт побери их всех, с работой он справлялся на отлично. И заслуживал за все потраченные усилия (бессонные ночи, стресс, вред, нанесенный коже) хоть немного возражений против своего увольнения.

Он по привычке коснулся уголка глаза и, слегка сдвинув брови, посмотрел на мистера Адлера; ни слова больше не говоря, тот по-прежнему улыбался этой своей отчасти зловещей улыбкой.

— Мистер Адлер?.. — попытался Дин снова. — Я хотел сказать, что… Я ухожу. Подаю заявление об уходе. Отправляюсь… делать глупости, явно попахивающие безумием, где все зависит от удачи, и где нет никакой страховки и годовой зарплаты в четыреста тысяч, но я жду их так, как не ждал ни одно из своих капиталовложений. В общем, вы поняли. У-воль-ня-юсь, — четко выговаривая слова, произнес он. Может, у мистера Адлера уже старческое слабоумие. Года ведь у него не шли на убыль, и после стольких лет работы здесь не исключено, что мозг просто не выдержал очередного перенапряжения.

Мистер Адлер склонил голову набок и с секунду откровенно оценивающе его рассматривал, а потом, будто щелкнули выключателем, лицо его разгладилось, на одно пугающее мгновение лишившись всякого выражения, и на нем проступил гнев. Наконец-то хоть что-то знакомое.

— Ладно, Смит, — прошипел он и встал, одергивая костюм. — Проваливай! Живо! Ты уволен! Посмотрим, сумеешь ли снова устроиться в нашем корпоративном секторе!

— Ладно, — проговорил Дин как можно спокойнее и понадеялся в глубине души, что угроза эта пустая. Нужна же какая-то запасная карьера, если вдруг охота на призраков окажется совсем не такой, какой он ее представлял, — не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то конкретного или вообще об этом задумывался. По крайней мере его поняли, если судить по едкому взгляду, которым его наградили по пути к выходу. Никак не удавалось избавиться от чувства, что мистера Адлера это все по-прежнему забавляет, но Дин не слишком об этом беспокоился — начальники и в лучшие времена чудаковато себя вели, нет нужды растрачивать умственную энергию еще и на это, когда можно попсиховать, что он бросил стабильную, хорошо оплачиваемую работу. С такой-то экономикой!

Дин встал и поднял портфель, оглянулся проверить, не прячется ли кто по углам, и смахнул со стола свой ньютонский маятник, после чего кое-как запихнул его в карман пиджака — очень уж нравилась ему эта вещица. Надо полагать, все необходимые бумаги отправят на его домашний адрес. Эффектное увольнение, это, конечно, хорошо, но есть еще бланки, которые обязательно нужно заполнить и подшить в папки. Придется им задержаться в городе хотя бы на несколько дней, а потом уже ехать… туда, где обитают призраки. Он провел по лицу ладонью. Самая глупая затея из всех, куда глупее, чем сыроедение, от которого лишь как-то странно пучило живот. Намерение было начисто лишено логики, зато начинено опасностями и ужасами, но, неизвестно почему, с лица его не сходила беспечная улыбка. Видок у него был, наверно, как у сумасшедшего, да и ощущения ему под стать. А теперь-то что?

Он осторожно вышел из кабинета и, усердно делая вид, что ничего такого тут нет, откашлялся, пусть даже рядом никого не оказалось. Так. Надо призвать на помощь логику. Он собрался истреблять нечисть вместе с парнем из техподдержки. Значит, первым делом нужно этого парня разыскать.

Он вошел в лифт, нажал кнопку нужного этажа и постарался принять естественную позу на случай, если в лифт войдут коллеги и поинтересуются, что он забыл в техподдержке. «Да так, — ответит он, — одна мелочь, с которой мистер Адлер попросил разобраться лично. Увы, без подробностей, вы же знаете, какой он». Он едва заметно усмехнется с расчетом вызвать у Эндрюса зависть, что не ему доверили сверхсекретное поручение, но какой смысл в сложной истории прикрытия, когда ты только что уволился и навсегда распрощался с этими людьми? Он снова потер лицо ладонью и подавил истеричный смешок, и, конечно же, именно в этот миг двери лифта раздвинулись, и внутрь впорхнула стайка желторубашечников, все с озадаченным видом. Он протиснулся мимо них, отчаянно стараясь не покраснеть и удержать невозмутимое выражение лица.

Он вошел в помещение, где от желтых рубашек рябило в глазах и стояла непривычная вибрация от сотен голосов, раз за разом повторяющих: «А вы пробовали перезагрузку?»

— Гм, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, протянул он, потом покачал головой и целенаправленно прошагал к ближайшей кабинной крыске. — Привет, — сказал он, стараясь напустить на себя безукоризненно важный и всесильный вид. — Мне бы Сэма Вессона.

Глаза у работницы округлились, и взгляд заскользил чуть дальше к пустой кабинке, где стоял сломанный стол с протянутым над ним унылым обрывком ленты, который слегка колыхался, когда кто-то проходил мимо.

— Он, гм… — промямлила она, — уволился. И двух часов не прошло. У всех на глазах, так, что щепки летели — почти как в кино.

Что ж… очень даже в духе Сэма. Не то чтобы Дин так уж хорошо его знал — отчего вся задумка отдавала безумством еще сильнее — но после той страстной речи, от которой Дину стало как-то неуютно во всех смыслах, и дурак бы понял, что у парня тайная склонность все драматизировать. Не сложится с охотой — он всегда сможет за деньги вдохновлять на трудовые подвиги других.

— Ясно, — растерялся он. Но ведь выслеживание и применение мозгов, судя по всему, как раз и составляли самую суть охотничьей работенки, так что можно и попрактиковаться. — Я из руководства, нам бы прояснить с мистером Вессоном парочку чрезвычайно важных, но до сих пор не решенных вопросов. Не подскажете, как найти кадровый архив этого отдела? — Он окинул собеседницу немигающим взглядом с едва заметным, но, хотелось бы верить, устрашающим намеком на вседозволенность, и несчастная работница нервно сглотнула.

Слегка дрожащий палец указал на выход.  
— Дальше по коридору, вторая дверь направо.

Потратив полчаса и слегка расшатав нервы кадровику, Дин Смит с надеждой, что делает это в последний раз, покинул здание корпорации, держа в руке стопку бумаг с полным адресом Сэма Вессона, его контактной информацией, историей трудоустройства и резюме. Шаг первый выполнен. Теперь можно взяться за поиски.

***

Захария вышел из кабинета Дина и молниеносно отослал Шэрон, наградившую его загадочным взглядом, снимать какие-то там копии. Как его помощница — точнее, помощница мистера Адлера, она прекрасно себя показала. А поскольку Захария под личиной мистера Адлера ничем особенным себя не утруждал, можно с уверенностью сказать, что она трудилась за двоих. Видно, предыдущий босс был немногим лучше, если судить по тому, как спокойно она это воспринимала. Захария к ней по-своему привязался, для человека она была не так уж плоха. И готовила отменный кофе. Почти сравнимый с Откровением Божьим. От приятных размышлений его отвлек Кастиэль, настроенный, судя по виду, очень решительно.

— Хоть бы оделся как подобает, раз уж решил показаться тут в попытке расстроить мои планы. Мятые плащики в дресс-код компании, вообще-то, не входят.

Кастиэль бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.  
— Задумка твоя никуда не годится, и претворять ее в жизнь нельзя. Разве он не выучил тот урок, который ты так хотел ему преподать? Почему он еще не прежний Дин Винчестер?

Захария пригладил свой костюм; если уж разгуливать под видом людей в их нелепой многослойной одежде, то ему хотя бы нечего стыдиться — в сравнении с Кастиэлем он выглядит куда благообразнее. Внешнему виду тут, на Земле, придавали большое значение, и в эту минуту Кастиэль не излучал ни грамма могущества и куда больше сморщенной растерянности и бессильного гнева, чем хотелось бы. 

— Ну-ну, Кастиэль, успокойся. И уйди с дороги. — Захария нетерпеливо махнул на него рукой и кивнул Шэрон, пробегающей мимо с кипой бумаг в руке. — Дину есть еще чему поучиться. Одного решения мало, нужно испытать, каков он — выбранный путь — на практике. Вспомнить, что его призвание — охота, а не этот, — он замахал руками, — корпоративный бизнес.

Кастиэль посмотрел на него с легким прищуром; видимо, старался показать, что подозревает в его намерении какой-то подвох. Так и подмывало спросить, не нужны ли его сосуду очки.

— Нет, Захария. Дурацкая это затея. Винчестеры нужны нам в полной боевой готовности и со всеми своими воспоминаниями. Сейчас не время для игр — грядет апокалипсис!

— Подождет, ничего ему не сделается.

— Нет, ждать он не может. Я отказываюсь молча держаться в стороне…

Он шагнул было к кабинету Дина.

— Кастиэль, — позвал Захария и подпустил в голос лишь малую толику ангельского рокота. Замигал свет, и Кастиэль остановился. Захария оглянулся и, оставив после себя одно лишь эхо хлопнувших крыльев, мигом переместил их к себе в кабинет, где невозмутимо наставил на Кастиэля палец. — Не забывай, правила устанавливаю я, не ты. У тебя такой власти нет. Ты обязан мне подчиняться. Знаешь же, что в моих силах тебя изолировать, и, попытайся ты восстановить Дину воспоминания, я так и сделаю.

Кастиэль уставился на него.  
— Но зачем? Объясни хотя бы это. Дину ни к чему еще один урок. Так зачем же продолжать?

Своеволие пропало из его голоса, и Захария снисходительно ему улыбнулся.  
— Потому что, глядя на все это, я, кажется, начинаю постигать, что имеют в виду люди, когда говорят, что им весело.

Кастиэль недоуменно хлопнул ресницами.  
— Весело.

— Тебе, я смотрю, нравится прежний Дин, так что ты вряд ли оценишь, а вот мне пришлось наблюдать, как он глумится, восстает, святотатствует и богохульствует, зато теперь, теперь! Склонный к насилию, самодовольный зубоскал Дин Винчестер, всегда готовый обозвать нас «крыложопами», теперь переживает из-за костюма и диеты и беспомощен, как котенок. Этот Дин мне по душе.

— Так это все затем, чтобы поупражняться в унижении?

А вот этот возмущенный тон он явно перенял у Сэма Винчестера — мальчика с демонской кровью, задеть которого проще простого. Нет, людей ему никогда не понять.  
— Не строй… Как уж там говорится? Не строй из себя самого умного. Я ведь пекусь о его безопасности, скажешь нет? И Дин перестал терзаться из-за тех гадостей, что он творил в аду, пока ты не вытащил, пусть даже на смену пришли переживания о страховке. Я-то думал, ты спасибо мне скажешь за эту его передышку, раз уж тебе не наплевать на этого надоедливого человечишку.

Кастиэль беспомощно ловил ртом воздух, словно пытался уразуметь эту логику и проверить, сможет ли протестовать против нее и дальше. Захария расплылся в улыбке.

— А что же Сэм? Его-то зачем впутывать?

— А, Сэм, — пренебрежительно отозвался Захария. — Надо думать, куда Дин, туда и он. Сохрани он все воспоминания, учинил бы настоящий административный кошмар — бегал бы вокруг, стараясь спасти Дина, а тратить ресурсы, чтобы его удерживать — увольте. Разумеется, он тоже сыграет свою роль, так что пока они оба там, где нужно. К тому же, по всему видно, что Сэм должен оказаться частью того, к чему в конце концов придет Дин. Их и правда притягивает друг к другу.

— Таковы семейные узы, — рассудительно отозвался Кастиэль, и Захария едва удержался, чтобы не возвести глаза к потолку. Эти семейные узы у них уже в печенках. Кастиэль медленно кивнул, затем перевел взгляд на Захарию. — Что дальше?

— Ага, взыграло любопытство-то?

— Если не даешь положить этому конец, можно и понаблюдать.

Захария с комфортом устроился в своем роскошном кожаном кресле и заложил руки за голову.  
— У них нужно спросить.

***

Сэм жил за четыре квартала от компании, в двушке на третьем этаже, так что Дин оставил машину на парковке и твердым шагом двинулся в путь. За квартал до цели он налетел на какого-то парня, выходящего из винного магазина, и едва успел подумать: «Что ж ты так, еще даже часа нет», как вдруг понял, что это Сэм, по-прежнему одетый в свою желтую рубашку. Они покачнулись и, таки удержавшись в вертикальном положении, с минуту молча таращились друг на друга.

— Гм, — выдал Дин и помахал бумагами, будто бы они что-то объясняли. 

Сэм кашлянул и как бы тоже в качестве объяснения махнул упаковкой пива.  
— Я уволился и вот. Подумал, что неплохо бы отпраздновать — одну-то ночь я заслужил. А уж потом решу, куда себя девать. — И прибавил, будто только-только сообразил: — Погоди-ка минутку. Как… Почему ты…

Дин снова махнул бумагами.  
— Ну, я вот тоже уволился, добыл у кадровика твой адрес, пытался тебя найти…

Сэм прыснул, неожиданно и так заразительно, что у Дина невольно поползли вверх уголки рта. С этим рефлексом пора что-то делать, улыбаться против собственного на то желания ему не нравилось.

— Сталкер хренов, — сказал Сэм, вот только прозвучало это как-то ласково даже. 

Дин обиделся все равно, не откликаться же было так, как от него ждали.  
— Нет, ну правда! Уволился я из-за тебя, из-за твоего: «Нам тут не место, это не наша жизнь» и все в таком духе. Уволился, потому что собрался охотиться с тобой на призраков, так что найти тебя после того, как ты ускакал в закат, казалось самой важной частью этого уравнения. — Он по-прежнему, желая донести свои слова, воодушевленно размахивал долбаными бумагами и, осознав это, осторожно опустил руки вниз и смерил Сэма сердитым взглядом, после чего аккуратно сложил помявшиеся документы и убрал их в портфель.

Сэм внезапно посерьезнел и вгляделся в него внимательнее.  
— Так ты серьезно? Правда уволился? В самом деле хочешь заняться охотой?

— Ну, — ответил Дин, надеясь, что после следующих слов не будет выглядеть как наивный дурак, — если ты тоже хочешь. Если вообще говорил тогда все, что думал.

Губы Сэма лениво тронула широкая улыбка, отчего Дин ощутил необъяснимую гордость, будто бы сделал правильный выбор.  
— Конечно, что думал. Это же то самое. Чем мы должны были заниматься с самого начала. Ты и я. Охотиться на нечисть! Спасать людей!

Звучало определенно лучше, чем «Региональный директор по продажам и маркетингу». Прежде удавалось спасти лишь пару тысяч при закупке для влиятельного клиента новой партии стальных балок, спасибо его талантам по умасливанию и задабриванию производителей. Спасение людей — совсем другое дело.

Дин просиял в ответ, и сердце заколотилось так, словно он пробежал пять миль на беговой дорожке.  
— Ну… Когда начнем?

Улыбка Сэма слегка поблекла.  
— Я… Я точно не знаю. Вряд ли призраки найдутся по интернет-объявлению. Гм. Пороемся в Сети? — Он опустил взгляд на упаковку пива, которую по-прежнему держал в руке. — Пороемся завтра, а сегодня отпразднуем?

— Вообще-то, я не… В смысле, мне пиво нельзя… В нем столько углеводов…

Сэм окинул его таким взглядом, что Дина охватила досада, к которой примешалась капля смущения. К тому же… Он так долго не разрешал себе пиво. Этот свежий вкус солода, пузырьки…

Он кашлянул.  
— Ну, в общем. По особым случаям… да и работка будет не на стуле сидеть… так что, может, все и…

— Отлично, — прервал его Сэм. — Давай-ка выпьем.

***

Выяснилось, что ролики Духоловов просто уморительны, если смотреть их после нескольких бутылок пива и парочки бокалов бурбона, за которым пришлось сгонять в магазин, потому что одна упаковка пива на двух немаленьких парней полноценным празднованием не считалась.

— Когда подыскиваешь себе охоту, — важно начал Эд, и Гарри согласно кивнул, — лучше всего в этом плане местные газеты. Загляни в некрологи и обрати внимание на все, что покажется подозрительным.

— Ну или, — повторил Гарри, — просмотри всю газету — так, на всякий случай.

Эд снисходительно кивнул, будто первый до этого додумался.  
— Да. Просмотри всю газету — вдруг попадется что-нибудь подозрительное, например, померло или пропало много народу или еще какие странности. Обычные люди не придают им никакого значения, для них это местечковые байки, ничего больше, но для тебя! Охотника! Адепта духоловства! Возможно, там ты найдешь свою историю с призраками. А потом, потом — это важно! — внимательно изучи некрологи и проверь, не связывает ли их что. Еще что-нибудь непонятное. Мало данных — полистай копии в библиотеке. Но это реально сложно, и такое чувство, точно вернулся в школу, так что лучше просто поболтай с народом. Любая инфа лишней не будет. Иди и разнюхай себе дело! 

— Газеты, — прибавил Гарри неестественно зловещим тоном. — Местные газеты!

Дин досмеялся до того, что икнул и тут же сжал губы, надеясь, что Сэм не заметил, но тот и сам веселился от души, хлопая себя по бедрам, и Дин не удержался, тоже разразился хохотом. Он махнул Сэму рукой и дал себе волю.

— И как только мы дошли до жизни такой? Ну, ты меня понял! Некрологи! Какое там делить на спортивные страницы и развлекательные, — задыхаясь от смеха, проговорил он, перегнувшись через подлокотник кушетки, — держи, дорогой, можешь взять себе некрологи. Кушай, не обляпайся!

Сэм фыркнул и провел рукой по волосам.  
— И чем только мы заняты? Глупость же несусветная! Только я починил свой пятнадцатый по счету копир, как вдруг — бац! — отгоняю кочергой призрака, а потом глядишь — одного призрака уже недостаточно, пытаюсь найти еще! Просматриваю списки почивших!

Дин внезапно посерьезнел и покачал головой, не сводя глаз с малость потертого коврика у себя под ногами.  
— Мы это всерьез. Я и правда уволился. Мы в самом деле взялись за охоту.

Сэм вздохнул, с посвистом выпуская из себя остатки смеха.  
— В пятнадцатый раз повторяешь. Еще не убедил сам себя? Ты и правда взялся за охоту. Мы оба за нее взялись. Мы… — он широко развел руки в стороны, — берем наши жизни в свои руки и делаем с ними что-то реальное. — Он слегка запинался, но произнес все очень проникновенно. 

Дин помотал головой и слегка обеспокоился, когда мозги внутри качнулись тоже, словно запаздывали на секунду. Что ж, посиди с недельку на лимонадной диете, а потом выдуй так много спиртного, еще и не такое будет. Блин, столько работы коту под хвост. И надо бы расстроиться, но не получалось.  
— Реальное, — повторил он, осторожно пробуя, как ложится слово на язык, — реальное. Ну, не знаю. Скорее уж сюрреальное.

Сэм хохотнул, а потом изогнулся на кушетке так, чтобы сесть к нему лицом, и, потянув за плечо, развернул Дина к себе. Затем придвинулся вплотную, а другой рукой хлопнул Дина по груди. Большая ладонь обжигала, и чувствовалось, как тепло просачивается у соска сквозь слои одежды. Прикосновение привело Дина в замешательство и спутало мысли.

— Ты разве не чувствуешь? — заговорил Сэм, пристально глядя на него и обдавая дыханием с чуть заметным запахом пива. — Вот тут. Вот где чувствуешь, что оно реально. Наконец-то… Что-то реальное. Не эти… списки, расписания, сломанные принтеры, вложения, модные диеты или… или «Сэндовер», этот пусто… пустопорожний бизнес, а что-то значимое, будоражащее, важное. Да?

Дина снова хлопнули по груди с пьяной решимостью во взгляде, и жест эхом прокатился по всему телу, отчего сразу вспомнился невесть откуда взявшийся болевой укол прямо там, где была рука Сэма, когда тот сидел рядом с ним в кабинете. Они убили призрака, спасли жизни, и Дин чувствовал себя так, будто переел молочных продуктов или что-то вроде, вот только от этой призрачной боли, которая грозила все испортить, стало как-то слишком хорошо. 

Он откашлялся.  
— Да, наверное. Наверное, чувствую. — Сэм просиял, счастливо сверкнув зубами и затуманенными глазами, и пьяно качнулся к нему поближе. Эй-эй, чересчур близко. Дин откинулся назад и твердо отстранил его от себя. — А у тебя этих чувств, по-моему, уже перебор. Пойдем-ка спать, ага?

Сэм тихо мурлыкнул сквозь полудрему; глаза у него слипались, и его снова повело, на этот раз на спинку кушетки. Тут он завозился, выпрямляясь во весь рост и уютно устраиваясь, так что Дину пришлось встать, пока Сэм не посчитал и его тоже за часть комфортной постельки, в которую превратилась кушетка.

— Ну ладно-ладно, значит, я сегодня сплю на кровати.

Сэм в ответ тихо всхрапнул и пробормотал что-то, похожее на «Спокойной ночи, Дин».

Дин широко улыбнулся ему, этому необычному человеку, который, казалось, нес куда большую ответственность за то, что его жизнь так круто поменялась, чем реальность призраков. 

***

Проснувшись, Дин, как это часто бывает, не сразу понял, где находится. Пару секунд он таращился на желтоватую стену перед собой и мало-помалу отмечал глухую пульсацию в голове, сухость во рту и наконец сложил два и два: чужая постель… похмелье… Серьезно? Пьяные потрахушки неизвестно с кем вроде бы не по его части. Да и в постели — он пошевелил ногой, проверяя — не считая его самого, никого не оказалось.

Он приподнялся, преодолевая слабость, и только когда заметил, прищурившись, две желтых рубашки в раскрытом шкафу, все разом встало на свои места. 

Дин встал и, зевая, поплелся в ванную, по счастью, легко обнаружившуюся сразу за спальней, после чего прокрался на цыпочках через гостиную, где все еще дрых Сэм, на кухню за кофе. О боже, кофе. Он не пил его целых две недели. Не пересохни у него с похмелья во рту, он был бы опасно близок к тому, чтобы пустить слюни. 

Он как раз готовил себе завтрак — взбивал в омлет одни белки (в конце концов, одно нарушенное правило не означает, что надо опять приняться за старое) — как услышал за спиной шаги. Только когда Дин развернулся и встретил вопросительный взгляд Сэма, обшаривший его с головы до пят, он вспомнил, что на нем нашедшиеся на стуле чужие боксеры и чересчур свободно сидящая футболка — хотелось бы думать, что все это чистое.

— А что, — предупреждая возможные нападки, сказал он, — у меня же не было с собой запасного комплекта белья. Ты сам-то хоть раз пробовал разгладить морщинки на этих костюмах?

Сэм молча приподнял и вторую бровь, и Дин повернулся обратно к омлету, стараясь не думать о том, как мягко обволакивает его поношенная ткань боксеров, или о том, что он весь сейчас окружен едва уловимым запахом Сэма... Точнее, его стирального порошка.  
— Я прямо как девчонка из студенческой общаги, — проворчал он, вновь принимаясь за омлет, и неловкость между ними испарилась без следа, когда Сэм рассмеялся этим своим заливистым смехом.

— В смысле?

Дин пожал плечами.  
— Проснулся с похмелья в чужом доме и готовлю завтрак в слишком свободной мне одежде какого-то парня.

— И волосы в разные стороны торчат, — прибавил Сэм и захихикал, когда рука Дина взметнулась к волосам. — Каких интересных студенток ты знал в свое время.

Дин вздохнул.  
— Джо — сестра моя — была из таких.

— Серьезно?

— Кажется, да. 

— Кажется?

Дин наморщил лоб.  
— Я… Да нет, определенно. — Да, точно, просто он как-то странно растерялся на мгновение, вот и все. Чертово похмелье. — Мать с ума сходила, и это она еще и половины не знала.

Сэм снова хохотнул.  
— Колледж, все дела. Сумасшедшее было времечко, до сих пор все отчетливо помню.

Дин пожал плечами.  
— Я не… Мою жизнь в то время особо насыщенной не назовешь. 

Сэм потер руки.  
— Бекон в холодильнике.

Дин сморщил нос и недовольно фыркнул, выказывая все свое отвращение.

Лицо Сэма вытянулось так быстро, как бывает только в комедиях.  
— Ну нет. Я же… Ну ты чего! Похмелье — завтрак — бекон, — сказал он, жестикулируя так, будто каждый шаг логически вытекал из другого.

— Ммм, — протянул Дин, — первая еда за день — один сплошной животный жир. Хочешь, чтобы я, разжирев, помер ранней смертью? 

Сэм лишь грустно на него посмотрел.

Дин прыснул.  
— Эй, тебя я не останавливаю, ешь, сколько влезет.

Сэм только головой покачал.  
— Да мне тебя жалко. Столько теряешь. От одного взгляда ясно: кусочек бекона тебе не помешает.

Дин хлопнул ресницами.  
— Я, гм. Мне, в общем-то, и с омлетом неплохо.

Выглядел бекон… Что тут скажешь. Ужасно он выглядел, пока жарился, а пах и того хуже, весь этот аромат… жир. Весь этот жир. Нет уж, спасибо. И неужели обязательно издавать такие звуки, когда ешь? 

Дин многозначительно кашлянул, когда Сэм вытер с губ капли жира.  
— Кстати, надо бы решить, откуда начинать поиски, — сказал он. — Нельзя же сидеть сиднем и ждать, что призрак сам на нас выпрыгнет. Если хотим стать как Духоловы, надо последовать их совету и самим подстеречь потустороннюю тварь. 

Сэм согласно кивнул.  
— Да. Газеты? — И тут же сам себе кивнул вместе с Дином. — Газеты.

Толку из совета вышло немного: они перебрали сотни историй полной безнадеги — ограблений, изнасилований, убийств, грабежей, автомобильных аварий и тех обыденно ужасающих несчастий, которые случаются в мире каждый день, и к часу дня Дин с головой погрузился в мрачные раздумья, не имея ни малейшего понятия, замешано ли во всем этом нечто сверхъестественное. 

— Господи, — мрачно проговорил он, не сводя взгляда с пальцев, перепачканных типографской краской, пока Сэм просматривал на ноутбуке новостные сайты, — к черту охоту на призраков, может, копами заделаемся? Или супергероями-мстителями. Ладно там призраки, в мире хватает дерьма от обычных людей. 

Сэм пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Ощущения не те. Ну, то есть, — поспешил он добавить, когда Дин взглянул на него, вскинув брови, — дело это благородное и все такое, но в мире полно людей, которые и так уже этим занимаются, а про сверхъестественное почти никто не знает, так что на счету каждый, кто готов его истреблять. А жизни спасаешь и там, и там, так ведь?

Дин усмехнулся.  
— Да и ощущения правильные, — признал он.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Сэм, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на стуле. — Наверное, надо забыть про газеты, хотя бы на этот раз. В блоге Духоловов появилась новая запись про охоту в Вашингтоне, в городке Эверетт. За последний месяц там погибло трое, и всех, видимо, забили до смерти каким-то деревянным предметом.

Дин сморщил нос.  
— Вроде весла? Или трости подвида «Не зли учителя»?

Сэм кивнул, изучая страницу.  
— Типа трости, кажется. Духоловы написали, что на охоту их навел один местный подписчик, и ему эти смерти кажутся странными, потому что, как он слышал, по крайней мере один из погибших точно жаловался на жутковатые звуки и участки холода в доме.

Дин кивнул.  
— Три одинаковых подозрительных смерти плюс участки холода…

— …определенно подозрений хватает, чтобы съездить туда и все выяснить.

— Это же… на другом конце страны. А что же Духоловы? Они ведь знают, как и что делать, не новички.

Сэм покачал головой.  
— У Эда машина сломалась, а Гарри посадили под домашний арест, когда он попытался продать бабушкино антикварное кольцо, чтобы выручить для починки немного деньжат.

Дин скривил губы.  
— Не повезло.

— Да уж. Вот они и кинули клич всем адептам Духоловства, у которых есть машина и свободное время, чтобы они взялись за это дело.

Дин резко сел.  
— А ты точно?.. Думаешь, справимся? Сэм, я не знаю. А если нет?

Сэм посмотрел на него прожигающим взглядом, и великоватая футболка стала Дину еще просторнее, до того он съежился.

— Конечно справимся! Там в комментариях все оправдываются, почему у них не получается, это наш шанс! Сделать то, что нам по силам, мы же в этом убедились! Поработаем плечом к плечу, как в тот раз, остановим нечисть, спасем людей! Тебе разве не хочется? — От возбуждения Сэм вскочил и выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост.

Дину отчего-то стало жарковато, и он потянул за воротник, пытаясь слегка остудить разгоряченную кожу.  
— Мне… хочется. Правда. — Он кивнул, не в силах отвести от Сэма глаз. — За дело.

Сэм позволил ему переодеться обратно в костюм, но поклялся, что заставит надеть что-нибудь более подходящее, как только они доберутся до его квартиры. 

— Более подходящее, — раздраженно повторил Дин и, с облегчением ощутив, как успокаивающе давят на кожу застегнутые манжеты и воротник, как упруго придерживаются подтяжками брюки, почувствовал, как возвращается контроль, порядком утраченный за последние несколько часов, если не дней. Сэм рыскал по всей квартире с рюкзаком и сумкой и кидал в них все, что, по его мнению, могло пригодиться в охоте на призрака.

— Сэм, вилки… Вилки нам не понадобятся, — сказал Дин, когда Сэм загремел ящиком для посуды.

Сэм поднял на него взгляд.  
— А вдруг? Духоловы же сказали, что серебро действует на некоторую нечисть так же, как и железо!

— И они наверняка правы, — согласился Дин, — но в твоих вилках и ножах серебра нет.

Сэм, прищурившись, вгляделся в вилку, которую сжимал в руке.  
— Думаешь?

— Скорее всего, это нержавейка. У меня есть набор из серебра…

— Кто бы сомневался.

— …так что возьмем его. Идем, пора двигаться дальше!

Сэм сунул солонку в боковой карман и провел рукой по волосам.  
— Так. Одежда. Надо запастись одеждой. До городка согласно Гуглу вроде бы меньше сорока часов, так что доберемся за…

— Неделю или около того? — произнес Дин вместе с Сэмом, который как раз говорил: — …пару дней?

С секунду они молча глядели друг на друга, а потом Дин помрачнел.  
— Если только у тебя есть машина, я свой Приус на такое огромное расстояние гнать не буду — и это еще полбеды. Ты хоть понимаешь, как опасно так долго сидеть на одном месте каждый день? Не обойтись без регулярных остановок — риски для здоровья разные бывают — черт возьми, как раз поэтому я никогда никуда не летаю.

Сэм возмущенно смотрел на него.  
— Газ до отказа, и мы будем на месте через два дня! Как можно волноваться о каких-то там рисках, когда гибнут люди?

Если Сэм хочет, чтобы Дин взялся-таки за охоту, им обоим придется пойти на определенные уступки. Не ждет же он, что Дин мигом отринет все свои принципы? И что хорошего в попытке спасения людей, если в следующую секунду он протянет ноги от тромба в мозгу?

— Четыре дня — не меньше, — сдался он. — Ну, может, три, как машина пойдет, но я решаю, каким ходом она идет и когда останавливаться, чтобы размять ноги.

— Дин…

— В партнерстве, Сэм, если это именно оно, все непременно завязано на уступках! — воскликнул он и сам удивился собственной горячности. Но, черт возьми, всего пара дней, и весь его мир встал с ног на голову, и терпения ему уже не хватало. Прошлым вечером он пропустил свой еженедельный сеанс йоги и уже весь дрожал от напряжения.

Сэм облизал губы и опустил взгляд.  
— Ну да. Извини.

— Проехали, Сэмми. Сэм, — поправился он, когда свежеприобретенный партнер, сменив выражение лица с отчасти смущенного на угрожающее, вскинул на него взгляд. — Сэм. Понял. Ну что, идем тогда!

Когда они добрались до квартиры Дина, Сэм вздохнул и заставил его собрать серебряные ножи и вилки, а сам в это время просматривал шкафы и решал, какая одежда подойдет для охоты. Дин заикнулся было о том, что прекрасно справился с первым призраком в деловом костюме, но Сэм покачал головой и сказал, что ему потребуются удобство и подвижность, а еще, быть может, парочка джинсов, чтобы не так выделяться. В глубине души Дин с ним согласился, но все равно немного поспорил, в основном, потому, что ему вроде как нравилось возмущенное и вместе с тем почти нежное выражение лица, которое появлялось у Сэма, когда Дин слишком уж… Когда трясся над одежкой или там едой. Над причинами, по которым ему нравилось смотреть, как Сэм закатывает глаза или дергает уголком рта, Дин особо не задумывался, к тому же, гримаса в равной степени и раздражала тоже. Он ведь взрослый уже человек, мог бы и сам подобрать одежду для охоты, но если Сэм считает, что ему виднее, — так и быть, пусть себе тешится. В конечном счете, они решили уступать друг другу, и Сэм позволил себя уговорить насчет машины.

Сэм вышел из спальни, решительным жестом свалил на белый кожаный диван ворох одежды и сказал, будто делал великое одолжение, что можно сложить ее и убрать в сумку. Дин так и поступил, пока Сэм шастал по квартире и вслух рассуждал о том, что еще прихватить с собой; и пусть при этом трогали его вещи и всюду совали свой любопытный нос, возражений у Дина не находилось. Да и вообще, когда он был с Сэмом, все казалось таким странным, таким новым, успокаивало и волновало в одно и то же время. Он чувствовал себя на одной волне с этим человеком, чужим всего пару дней назад; все его существо притягивало к нему точно магнитом с пугающей силой реакции, которая постоянно требовала немедленно выяснить, о чем Сэм думает, что чувствует, чем занимается, все ли у него хорошо. Как с этим бороться, он понятия не имел. Что тут скажешь, он с детства чересчур остро на все реагировал, мама всегда ему на это пеняла. Кажется. По крайней мере подобные сетования вполне в ее духе. Он просто… резко среагировал на нового друга, вот и все. Когда близкие друзья наперечет, этого следует ожидать. Пройдет.

А пока… Да, нельзя отрицать, что они отлично дополнили друг друга и отлично сработались, хоть и не обошлось без взаимных упреков. Еще немного — и они начнут договаривать друг за другом, а прошло всего-то несколько дней. Дико как-то.

Дин завозился с пуговицами темной спортивной рубашки, которую надел в пару к хорошо сидящим джинсам. Вот только давления подтяжек на плечи не хватало. Он откашлялся.  
— Эй, а ты?..

— Да, как раз подумывал. Того, что нашлось у нас на кухнях, надолго не хватит; может, заглянем по дороге из города в «Уолмарт», купим сразу ящик.

Дин вскочил и наставил на Сэма палец. Откуда он узнал, что Дин говорил про соль? Можно... можно быть с кем-то на одной волне, а можно просто читать мысли.

— Хватит уже врать!

Сэм перестал водить руками по устройствам у него на кухне, как если бы ждал, что они вдруг вскочат и проявят встроенную способность уничтожать призраков. Он удивленно взглянул на Дина.  
— Ты о чем?

Дин ожег его злым взглядом.  
— Ты же говорил… тебе снилось, как мы всем этим занимались. Что как бы намекает, кстати: по тебе и твоим навязчивым мыслям психушка плачет. Но это ладно. Но ты не говорил… Не говорил, что ты телепат! — И он снова осуждающе наставил палец на Сэма, который глядел на него, раскрыв рот.

— Я… какого хрена? Не телепат я!

— Телепат-телепат, — покачал головой Дин.

— Гм. Телепат-телепат? — эхом отозвался Сэм.

— Конечно! Какие-то способности у тебя точно есть! Ты весь… как-то залез ко мне в голову! И знаешь, о чем я! Что ты за хрень? Из сверхъестественных? — Дин быстро оглянулся проверить, не валяется ли поблизости что-нибудь железное или хотя бы тяжелое, чтобы можно было вырубить Сэма и дать деру.

Сэм медленно покачал головой.  
— Я… Честное слово, никакой я не телепат. Насколько мне известно. Поверь, насквозь я твою черепушку не вижу. Никакая я не сверхъестественная хрень. — С лица его не сходила раздражающая улыбка. — Просто ты так всполошился, потому что я тебя знаю. Разве я не говорил?

Дин помрачнел.  
— Ни фига ты не знаешь.

Сэм солнечно ему улыбнулся.  
— Все к этому идет. Я просто понимаю, как ты устроен, Дин, может, потому что башковит. Не психуй так.

Дин снова покачал головой, хотя уверенности у него поубавилось.  
— Телепат, — опять показал он на Сэма.

— Да нет же!.. Такое чувство, будто ведешь самый дефективный спор за всю историю человечества!

Дин неодобрительно цыкнул на него.  
— За языком-то следи.

Сэм остался невозмутим.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Политкорректность.

Может, он и правда не был телепатом. А попросту любил поъязвить.

К середине дня они наконец пригнали Приус из гаража компании и сгрудили все мешки в багажник — точнее, только половину, оставшуюся половину они втиснули на заднее сидение. Машина была не самая приспособленная к дальним путешествиям, и Дин обеспокоенно погладил ее по боку. Такая хорошая машинка — компактная, современная, суперэкологичная.

— Не переживай так за машину, Дин, — сказал ему Сэм, и, странное дело, в голосе его не промелькнуло и тени пренебрежения, словно он на самом деле пытался подбодрить. — Как… Как по мне, они вполне крепкие. — И Дину стало капельку спокойнее.

Хотелось отложить поездку до завтрашнего утра — в конце концов, до наступления темноты остались считанные часы, а ездить по ночам Дин не особенно любил, но Сэм окинул его таким взглядом, что он осекся на полуслове, залез в машину и нажал кнопку старта. 

Поначалу сидеть с Сэмом бок о бок было непривычно — ежедневный безрадостный путь до работы и обратно Дин всегда преодолевал в одиночестве. Уж если садиться за руль, то лишь с одной целью — куда-то добраться и желательно как можно скорее — что они сейчас и делали, собственно, вот только ощущалось это как-то по-другому. Возникло чувство, что впереди не ограниченные сорок пять минут в пробках, а бесконечно долгие дни.

День стал клониться к вечеру, и солнце уже тяжело висело в небе; на дорогах было сравнительно тихо, пока они продвигались к… так уж и быть, к приключениям. Дин будто снова стал подростком, глупым и восторженным, и в конце концов не удержался, улыбнулся Сэму, который скрючился на переднем сидении. Приятно было видеть, что это место занято — словно только так и надо ездить: на сидении рядом кто-то сгорбился, а впереди расстилается дорога, устремляясь прямо в небо.

Сэм включил радио и тут же заговорил, точно ему нужно было заполнить машину звуками, но Дину это даже пришлось по душе: разговор о всякой ерунде и слабый ритм какой-то софт-роковой станции, а за всем этим мягкое мурлыкание двигателя; свист движения, шепот встречного ветра, визг скользящих по дороге шин. Вот… вот к чему он стремился и чего так и не достиг своими дисками с рокотом океана и позой собаки, опустившей морду вниз; звуки просочились в кости и основательно его расслабили. Узлы, которые сгибали плечи так, что те едва не касались ушей, остались в одних только воспоминаниях; голос Сэма, громыхающе жужжащий гул машины, покрывающей милю за милей, сняли напряжение — эти вибрации справились с задачей куда лучше всех массажных подушек у него в кабинете.

Пару часов спустя, когда они проезжали через какой-то городишко, он чувствовал себя свободным и счастливым; уже совсем стемнело, и они с Сэмом болтали о всякой ерунде — о том, как попали в «Сэндовер», обсуждали коллег — ничего не значащий треп.

Сэм указал на мотель со свободными номерами.  
— Остановимся на ночь, наберемся сил для завтрашней охоты. Регулярные остановки, так ведь?

Он улыбался от уха до уха, но Дин, снова ощутив легкое напряжение, поджал губы.  
— Ну, не знаю, — протянул он. — Не нравится мне тут. Может, поищем отель?

— Мы посреди Огайо, в какой-то дыре, Дин, придется как-то приспосабливаться. Вряд ли поблизости есть еще гостиницы, а всю ночь, я думаю, ни мне, ни тебе ехать не хочется. 

Дин скривился.  
— Ладно.

***

— Что ты сотворил с Дином? — спросил Кастиэль с заметным беспокойством, пока они смотрели, как Дин аккуратно выкладывает на полку в крохотной ванной свои косметические бутылочки и исправно выполняет все шаги ежевечернего ритуала по уходу за кожей.

Захария даже вперед подался, так околдовало его это зрелище.  
— Я просто опустошил его разум и дал ему новые воспоминания, оставив одну только оболочку личности. Эта… невротическая сторона, кажется, всего-навсего занимательный побочный эффект.

— А вдруг… ты сломал его навсегда?

— Не нервничай так, ничего с ним не случится. Если подумать, настоящий Дин Винчестер так же сломан, все переживания и неуверенность в себе втиснуты за стену позерства. А у этой версии все спрятано за стену… поразительной поглощенности собственным здоровьем и внешностью. Просто еще одна непостижимая людская черта.

Дин нанес на лицо тональный крем ватным тампоном. Кастиэль нахмурился.  
— Должен признаться, позерство меня напрягает меньше. — Но взгляда от Дина он так и не оторвал.

Это радовало. Если Кастиэля это все завораживало с той же силой, что и его самого, он меньше будет лезть с попытками помешать. Зрелище было такое… завлекательное. 

***

Дин лежал в кровати, подтянув одеяло к груди, и почти уже засыпал. Мотель располагался раздражающе близко к шоссе, и дрожащие лучи фар то и дело разрезали комнату. Дин с тоской подумал о ночной маске, по-прежнему лежавшей в прикроватной тумбочке у него в квартире.

Из ванной в облачке пара вышел Сэм, завернутый в одно тонкое полотенце вокруг бедер. Он был широкоплеч и прекрасно сложен; капли воды сбегали по четко прорисованным мышцам, и весь он будто сошел с… одному богу известно, откуда. Дин знал только, что… так себя не ведут.

Он отвернулся.  
— Ну ты чего. Прикройся.

Сэм засмеялся.  
— Что? Тоже мне блюститель нравов, — в голосе послышалась насмешка. — Я думал, ты не по этой части.

Дин запротестовал, повысив голос:  
— Конечно нет! Господи! Я просто… ну, не знаю. Ты разве любишь, когда все напоказ? 

Сэм, наверное, пожал плечами, проверять Дин не стал. Ему было не по себе. Просто они… еще мало друг друга знали, и нельзя же вот так отмахнуться от принятых в обществе правил о личном пространстве — правил, которых, как ему казалось, нужно придерживаться, потому что без них или какой-никакой структуры их новую сумасшедшую жизнь сметет хаос.

— И чего только взъелся. Не голым же я вышел.

Господи. Дин крепко зажмурился. Он помнил, как Сэм говорил, что… в его снах они были больше, чем друзья, скорее уж братья. Родство душ. Никакого стеснения. Может быть, вот что чувствовал Сэм. Может, поэтому он так спокойно нарушал эти правила. Дин же… Что бы он ни испытывал к Сэму, чувство было непонятным, непривычным, и… братскими узами его не объяснишь. Ярлык «Братья» включал в себя слишком многое, и в то же время его не хватало, и не за горами безумие, если попытаться разложить все по полочкам, так что он задышал, как принято при медитации, и, преодолевая себя, расслабился.  
— Проехали, — ответил он таким голосом, будто уже проваливался в сон, чтобы Сэм оставил его в покое, — может, ты, в отличие от меня, ходил в интернат, а может, я блюститель нравов, только… Не надо разгуливать тут голышом. 

Сэм фыркнул, но все же умолк. Было слышно, как он шуршит одеждой, задирает покрывала и залезает в кровать, и, возможно, звуки эти — как кто-то забирается в постель и засыпает в паре футов от тебя — должны были показаться до неловкости доверительными. Но зная, что Сэм рядом и спит в безопасности, Дин расслабился так, как никогда не мог даже с помощью правильного дыхания, будто теперь и ему позволено заснуть. Он спал крепко, беспробудно и наутро не вспомнил ни единого сна, что было, наверное, к лучшему.

Утром они снова засобирались, и, когда Сэм забрасывал в багажник сумки, Дин вдруг понял, что не нанес второй слой увлажняющего бальзама после бритья. Он почти уже велел Сэму остановиться, вынуть сумку… Но у того был такой счастливо взволнованный вид, и солнце так ярко светило, а впереди поджидала дорога, приближающая к цели, и может статься, они достигнут ее гораздо быстрее, если просто… сесть за руль. Он рассеянно потер подбородок и завел двигатель.

Сэм без конца качал ногой, пока Дин, хмурясь, ехал на запад.  
— Ты чего?

Сэм с шумом выдохнул.  
— Я тут подумал… Надо бы обзавестись оружием. Парой дробовиков. Нельзя же вечно размахивать кочергой и всюду сыпать солью с надеждой подобраться к призракам так близко, чтобы их задеть, да и Духоловы сказали, лучшего оружия охотнику не сыскать.

Дин вздохнул, крепче стиснул нагретый кожаный руль.  
— Я знаю, но… Неужели надо думать об этом прямо сейчас? Может, подождем, пока не приедем в город? Мы даже не знаем точно, призрак ли это. — Он малость вспотел и чувствовал себя неловко от одной мысли, что придется завладеть оружием — он был решительно против него, к тому же, оно немного пугало. Нельзя же вот так запросто заявиться в магазин и прикупить себе стволы, точно какое-нибудь кровожадное, съехавшее с катушек мужичье; а вдруг, вдруг это попадет в его личное дело?

Сэм хмуро взглянул на него.  
— Нет, надо решить, что делать дальше, как теперь…

Дин стукнул руль кулаком.  
— Нет, Сэм. Давай хотя бы попозже! Хорошо? Хорошо.

Сэм притих и с мрачным видом пожал плечами, что следовало бы счесть за предупреждение свыше. Дин уже хорошенько его изучил и знал: отступающий от чего-то Сэм — явление ненормальное, явно не сулившее ничего хорошего.

Они продолжали путь в слегка напряженной тишине, пока Сэм, едва не заехав ему в нос рукой, не показал на въезд в маленький городок.  
— Давай туда. Остановимся где-нибудь передохнуть.

Дин нахмурился, хоть и осмотрительно просигналил, что меняет полосу.  
— Мы же разминали ноги всего час назад.

Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Я рисковать здоровьем не собираюсь! И как вообще понять, что у тебя тромб? — Он сдвинул брови и потер ногу, и пусть даже Дина мучило смутное подозрение, что его обводят вокруг пальца, его также мучила, что называется, необъяснимая боязнь умереть от тромба из-за того, что слишком долго сидишь на заднице, так что он быстро двинул вдоль проселочной дороги в городишко, что привлек внимание Сэма.

Они притормозили на тихой приятной главной улице, и Дин, вылезая из машины, смерил Сэма обеспокоенным взглядом.  
— Напряги мышцы, — посоветовал он, — пройдись немного, высоко поднимая ноги. — Сэм возвел глаза к небу, но Дин старательно сделал вид, будто не заметил. Может, Сэм и правда морочил ему голову, но он же первый скажет спасибо, если Дин спасет его от удара. А если такая напасть его минует, Дин всегда сможет сказать, что она миновала благодаря ему.

Они брели по тихим пыльным дорогам, когда Сэм остановился, чтобы изучить табличку над магазином, мимо которого они как раз проходили. Дин проследил за его взглядом и едва успел отметить, что это оружейный магазин, как Сэм схватил его за руку и потянул к входу.

Сердце Дина гулко заколотилось в груди.

— Сэм… ты чего… погоди…

— Отвлеки его, — велел Сэм, кивком указывая на парня за прилавком, и принялся затаскивать Дина в магазин.

— Отвлечь?.. Какого хрена ты?..

В магазине царили полумрак и тишина, и Дин прикусил губу, чтобы, не дай бог, не ляпнуть чего-нибудь — как бы ни хотелось словесно вдарить Сэму по голове, еще больше хотелось избежать сцены в магазине, где полным-полно оружия.

— Делай, что говорю — иди за мной и отвлеки его, — негромко, но с нажимом проговорил Сэм.

— Бегу и падаю, — следуя за ним, безрезультатно прошипел Дин. Но Сэм не услышал, так тихо это прозвучало, потому что некая часть Дина откликнулась на приказ, четкий и решительный, и заткнула протестующий, раздраженный внутренний голос; он просто пошел за Сэмом к низкому стеклянному прилавку, где обнаружился накачанный, угрожающего, хоть и несколько туповатого вида крупный парень.

Сэм облокотился на прилавок и сверкнул улыбкой.  
— Привет, — сказал он.

— Помочь чем-нибудь? — грубовато спросил качок.

— Да, пожалуйста! — ответил Сэм и, повернувшись, радостно взглянул на Дина.

«Отвлечь его, ага, ладно», — подумал Дин и глубоко вздохнул. Повиновался приказу. По всему телу растекался ужас — со всех сторон его окружало оружие, не считая парня, который явно умел им пользоваться! И все же какая-то часть его проснулась и возобладала над всем прочим. Возможно, именно она проворачивала миллиардные сделки с крупными корпоративными клиентами — каким-то образом она отозвалась на замаячившую возможность проявить себя, на включившийся точно по щелчку страх и адреналин в крови; она уверенно вышла вперед и заставила его открыть рот.

— Мы с братом…

А это еще откуда взялось?

— …подумываем о том, чтобы взять себе… кое-что для личной безопасности. Безопасности наших семей. Начнем с револьверов, пожалуй, — сказал он и показал рукой на образцы слева под прилавком. 

Внимание качка зафиксировалось на нем, и фокус сместился на Дина и револьверы. Краем глаза Дин видел, как Сэм отступает в сторону, и не мог побороть предчувствие беды, но… назад дороги нет, и всегда можно будет обвинить во всем Сэма, что он и собирался сделать. 

— Вот я и подумал: а не приобрести ли нам отличный мощный револьвер, чтобы как следует припугнуть любого отморозка, который осмелится приблизиться ко мне и моей семье, — доверительно сообщил Дин, глядя, как разгорается огонек воодушевления в глазах качка, пока тот согласно кивал.

— Ну, — протянул он, — у нас есть из чего выбрать. Неплохо иметь при себе парочку стволов, показать, что с тобой шутки плохи.

Дин постарался не вздрогнуть от того, как свирепо это прозвучало, и лихорадочно закивал, пытаясь не думать о том, чем сейчас занят Сэм. 

— Да-да, прекрасная мысль. Хочется чего-нибудь… посерьезнее, — сказал он, отпустив все тормоза, а потом вдруг громко прибавил: «Ага!», когда Сэм грохнул чем-то около стеклянного стенда с дробовиками, рядом с которым в конце концов оказался. Стоп… Он же не…

Качок вскинул брови и передернул плечами, словно хотел обернуться, и Дин перегнулся через прилавок, шлепнув ладонью по стеклу, так что теперь их разделял от силы дюйм.  
— Хочу, чтобы меня боялись, — сказал он пробирающим шепотом, глядя качку прямо в глаза. 

Пару секунд уловка действовала, пока Сэм, черт его дери, снова не устроил страшный грохот, уронив один из двух дробовиков, когда пытался засунуть их себе под куртку. Сэм вздрогнул, а потом с круглыми глазами рванул к двери.

Хотелось побиться головой о стеклянный прилавок, но Дин переборол себя и тоже ринулся к выходу, стараясь заглушить панический голос у себя в голове — внезапно заговоривший куда громче, чем тот, что был сама уверенность, — и не дать ему заморозить себя в полнейшем ужасе.

Качку, как видно, настолько не верилось в происходящее, что мгновение он ничего не предпринимал, крикнул только: «Эй!», раскинув руки на прилавке, и Дин как раз успел добраться до двери. Сэм распахнул ее, и Дин негодующе вскрикнул, когда дверь чуть не задела его по лицу, а потом со всей силы толкнул ее и выбежал на улицу — и все это средь бела дня, черт возьми, средь бела дня он выбежал из оружейного магазина, который они только что ограбили.

***

— Кастиэль, задержи его, он слишком близко к ним подобрался!

— Не могу — глушу сигнализацию на стенде, который Сэм распахнул, когда я ослабил для него замок...

— Ну а я машину подгоняю поближе!

— Ладно, сейчас поставлю ему подножку…

— И про пыль в глаза не забудь, чтобы он не увидел номер.

— Ну это уже глупость, Захария… Как же им научиться чему-нибудь, если ты все время помогаешь? 

— Да тихо ты!.. Веселья станет куда как меньше, если они дадут себя арестовать, и придется вытаскивать их из тюрьмы.

— Значит, не хочется пронаблюдать, как эта версия Дина будет выживать в тюрьме?

Захария помедлил.  
— Вообще-то…

— Нет, Захария, я совсем… машина! Они почти на месте…

— Ладно-ладно… сейчас все будет…


	2. Chapter 2

— Черт… тебя… дери, — задыхаясь от бега, еле выговорил Дин, когда они мчались по опустевшему переулку, посекундно ожидая услышать себе вслед гром выстрелов. — Вот же… больной… совсем! — Впереди, сверкая на послеполуденном солнце, показалась машина — не так уж и далеко, если учесть на какое расстояние они от нее отошли; должно быть, неслись на олимпийских скоростях, он нисколько этому не удивился бы. Спотыкаясь и шаркая ногами по песчанику, они бросились к машине, и дверца, по счастью, открылась под дрожащими руками будто сама собой. Дин ткнул кнопку старта, когда Сэм, неловко придерживая украденные дробовики, рухнул на пассажирское сидение, и Дину так не терпелось пуститься в путь, что возникло ощущение, будто машина поехала прежде, чем завелся двигатель.

— Какого?.. Какого… хрена… да ты спятил… зачем ты украл… Господи…

Машина с ревом сорвалась с места, оставив позади клубы пыли, и Сэм выдохнул:  
— Вот… же… черт… черт… Господи… Ха…

— Ну нет, — заявил Дин, точнее, та уверенная его часть, которая показалась в магазине и была тотчас съедена истерическим убеждением, что в зеркале заднего вида вот-вот замигают с воем сирены синие огни. — Нет у тебя никакого права… ни смеяться, ни кайфовать или вообще думать, что затея удалась, пока… не окажемся за много-много миль отсюда, где нас никто-никто не достанет! Господи… боже. — Бедная машинка никогда еще не летела так быстро, когда они с визгом шин выехали на шоссе.

— Не гони так, а то заметут за превышение скорости, не говоря уже обо всем остальном, — сквозь смех выдавил Сэм.

Десять минут спустя, когда копы так и не сели им на хвост, Дин развернулся к Сэму, вытаращив глаза.

— Что это? Нет, правда, что это было? С чего тебе вдруг вздумалось грабануть оружейный магазин?

Сэм заулыбался.  
— Ну, нам же нужно было оружие, и…

— Можно было просто купить!

Лицо у Сэма вытянулось так, что Дин развеселился бы, не плавай он в океане неразбавленного ужаса.  
— Гм, нет, нельзя, потому что… Ни лицензии нет, ни еще чего, а ждать мы не можем… 

— Да ждать бы и не пришлось! Думаешь, охотники только и делают, что сидят и крутят пальцами, когда им нужен новый ствол? Это скорее… на калифорнийских хиппи похоже. А знаешь, что имело бы куда больший смысл, чем кража? Сама обычная просьба! Господи!

Сэм обиженно всплеснул руками.  
— Ну я же не знал! Я думал, придется ждать хрен знает сколько. Разве не требуется проверить, есть ли у тебя разрешение? Куда мне разбираться в оружии, я же простой парень из техподдержки. 

— Психопат ты, а не парень из техподдержки. Ты хотел их украсть, вот и не стал заморачиваться. Больной же на всю голову. И почему я все еще торчу в одной с тобой машине? 

— Да перестань, я думал, другого выхода нет, я же не… И вообще, если б ты не распускал сопли и не уходил от темы, мог бы просто сказать! 

— А спросить ты не догадался? 

— Каждый раз, когда я заводил об этом речь, ты уходил от разговора. Ты просто боишься оружия, пришлось взять дело в свои руки.

— Ничего я не боюсь…

Сэм схватил дробовик и навел прямо на него. Дин подпрыгнул, выругался и дернулся так, что машина вильнула в сторону.

— Совсем башню снесло?! — завопил он, и Сэм с довольным видом вернул дробовик на место.

— Вот видишь, — сказал он.

— Ну, ясное дело, я боюсь оружия, когда им тычут прямо в лицо!

— Слушай, — махнул рукой Сэм, — что сделано, то сделано, мы живы-здоровы и при оружии, забудь уже.

— Господи, — произнес Дин еле слышно.

— Да ладно, весело же было.

Ответом Дин его не удостоил.

— К тому же, ты мне подыграл, — ворчливо прибавил Сэм. — Знал, наверное, что я выкину какой-нибудь фокус.

Ответить: «Ты отлично командуешь» было нельзя, так что Дин просто зло на него посмотрел, упорно храня молчание. Он снова принялся убеждать сам себя, что с минуту на минуту объявится полиция, и ближайшее время он проведет за решеткой; ясно же, как день: он явно не заточен под такую жизнь.

Спустя полчаса бешеной гонки Дин притормозил на остановке, выкатился из машины, уперся ладонями в ближайший столик и часто-часто задышал.

Было слышно, как Сэм хлопнул дверцей и осторожно подошел к нему.  
— Дин? Не надо… Ну же, нам еще призрака убивать, не время для сердечных приступов.

Дин моргнул.  
— Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет. — Он раскрыл рот и, неизвестно с чего вдруг, закатился смехом — безудержным и прерывистым, возможно, даже истерическим смехом. Он опустился на редкую траву и закрыл рот ладонью. Заболели щеки.

Напустив на себя самодовольный вид, Сэм привалился к столу.

— Помалкивай, — выдохнул Дин, выравнивая дыхание, и сердце вдруг снова пустилось вскачь, точно он опять бежал из магазина, вот только подгонял уже не страх, а лишь адреналин и головокружительное облегчение, и было это… жуть как круто. — Господи, — проговорил он. — Мы же только что украли оружие.

— И это было круто.

— Да глупо это было и безответственно. Понять не могу, как мы еще не в наручниках.

— Но было круто.

Дин вздохнул и откинулся назад, даже не заботясь о том, что пачкает одежду, а может, и волосы тоже.  
— Да было-было.

С нового угла улыбка Сэма показалась невообразимо шальной, и Дин лишь просиял в ответ.

Он кое-как поднялся, пересиливая резкую слабость и легкую дрожь, но губы его все еще растягивала беспомощная улыбка, и он чувствовал себя неспокойно, будто только что выдул на пустой желудок двойную порцию эспрессо, вот только последний раз он пил кофе в придорожной забегаловке много часов назад.

— Не слишком-то я заточен под эту работу.

— Шутишь? Очень даже заточен. Да ты прямо светишься. Ты так под нее заточен, что по тебе штамповать можно. Я знал, что ты с радостью нарушишь закон. 

— О Господи, я нарушил закон.

— Да не переживай ты. Улучшишь карму, когда начнешь спасать людей.

Может, в логике Сэма и крылся подвох, но Дин расплылся в улыбке все равно. Они спасут людей. И не все ли… не все ли равно, если ради этого пришлось нарушить закон. Они же не попались. Тут он наставил на Сэма палец.  
— Ты все равно меня не знаешь!

— Да, да. — По-прежнему улыбаясь, Сэм крепко ухватил его за плечо и стиснул, и Дина пробрала дрожь. Взбудораженный до предела, он чувствовал себя невероятно живым; хотелось уткнуться в Сэма, прикоснуться, спрятать лицо у него на шее, там, где кожа была такой теплой и гладкой на вид; хотелось ощутить, каково это — когда руки Сэма растирают тебе плечо, унимают нервное возбуждение под кожей; хотелось стиснуть Сэма в объятиях и крикнуть: «Получилось!»

Он насупился и оттолкнул Сэма, отошел от него, потер подбородок. Кожа будто высохла и плотно облепила тело; не надо было пропускать увлажнитель, придется сегодня уделить коже особое внимание.

Сэм взглянул на него, озадаченно склонив голову.  
— Ты чего?

Дин откашлялся.  
— А? Да так, ничего. Слушай, а мы вообще знаем, как стрелять? Патроны-то хоть прихватили?

— Сообразим. И, само собой, прихватили, — отозвался Сэм, шкодливо улыбаясь, и вынул из кармана коробку патронов. — Я крут, не забывай. Немного соли и бам! — ни один призрак к нам не подберется.

Почти против воли губы Дина снова тронула улыбка.  
— Да, ты ничего так.

И все же остаток дня Дин не находил себе места. Сэм просто… сидел рядом, в машине, заполняя пространство своей теплой, двигающейся, восторженно разговорчивой сущностью. Она как-то тяготила, словно в груди угнездилось нечто слишком большое, чтобы его можно было вместить; еще немного улыбок Сэма, и слов, и случайных легких прикосновений, и Дин взорвется, как Чужой в фильме, и будет это… да форменным свинством это будет, бедная машинка не заслужила такого отношения, это же столько ошметков — убирать замучаешься, и не заткнется ли Сэм уже наконец? Не отводя пристального взгляда от дороги, он аккуратно сложил ладони так, чтобы они оказались под одним и тем же углом, а пальцы — на одинаковом друг от друга расстоянии, и выровнял дыхание.

— Да ты же ни слова не услышал! Остановиться бы скоро, поздно уже.

— Хорошо, — буркнул Дин и заметил краем глаза, как Сэм поднял брови.

— А я что говорил? Весь день на взводе.

— Может, потому что днем мы нарушили закон, нет? А может, я… ну, нервничаю, потому что… скоро нам разбираться с призраком, который, вообще-то, людей убивает! Господи!

Взгляд Сэма смягчился, и Дин почувствовал себя глупо за ложь, ведь беспокойство о таких вещах очень даже оправдано. На самом деле он попросту не мог справиться с тем, что теперь у него есть друг, и ему… не все равно, что с этим другом будет дальше.

— Так, ладно, — сказал Сэм и добавил: — Все будет хорошо. У нас неплохо получается. Точно тебе говорю. И я знаю, для тебя это все непривычно и напряжно, так что… спасибо, что поддержал. Что не бросил меня там. Я просто… просто знаю: вот чем мы должны заниматься. Чутье подсказывает.

— Верю на слово, — проворчал Дин, но… он чувствовал то же самое. Занятие это глупое, и пугающее, и непривычное, и опасное, и все же именно оно — целиком и полностью — дело его жизни. Работа в «Сэндовере» была отлично организованной и простой — даже при возникающих время от времени трудностях — и хотя было понятно, чем заниматься каждую минуту каждого дня, что-то в ней всегда его смущало. Словно носишь великолепную тройку от Армани, которая слегка тесновата в плечах. Не полагалось хотеть вместо нее ту уродливую дешевку, но ведь она же сидит настолько лучше, пусть даже люди смотрят на тебя в ней по-другому. Ладно-ладно, метафору он подобрал самой низшей пробы, но дело было в том, что Сэм говорил правду, и его правота пугала Дина больше, чем призраки, на которых они охотились. Пожалуй, больше, чем все остальное. 

Вскоре они заехали на парковку мотеля — всего в паре часов езды от самого городка; дорога отняла куда меньше времени, чем он думал. Не исключено, что уже завтра они примутся за расследование. Так или иначе. Дин представления не имел, откуда начинать.

Он открыл багажник и помрачнел, увидев, что огромный рюкзак Сэма придавил его собственный.  
— Круто же ты примял мой багаж, — сказал он. 

Сэм только посмеялся.  
— Багаж. Ну ты даешь. Какой багаж, мы что, в отпуске?

— Помалкивай, — резко бросил Дин, потом осторожно вытащил сумку из-под рюкзака Сэма и, придерживая ее рукой, завозился с замком. — Молись, чтобы все уцелело.

— Да расслабься ты. 

Дин поджал губы и гордой поступью двинулся в мотель.

Войдя в номер, он растянул губы в брезгливой насмешке.  
— Сэм, тут луком воняет.

Сэм усмехнулся.  
— Проголодался?

— Может… попросим другую комнату? А? Как тут… да ты взгляни на эти полотенца — их вообще стирали? Я уж не говорю, что они как бумага на ощупь — представить боюсь, что после них станет с кожей, удивительно, как я еще сыпью не покрылся…

— Да заткнись ты уже! — не выдержал Сэм и бросил рюкзак на кровать, что стояла дальше от двери. — Хватит уже! Хватит уже нудить о полотенцах, коже, еде и о чем еще ты там болтаешь. Расслабишься на секунду, и с тобой так классно, а потом ты опять заползаешь в эту свою… жеманную скорлупу! Твой защитный механизм такой прозрачный, тебя будто из пластика сделали…

— Чего… да ты… лицо у тебя из пластика! — захлебываясь словами, выдал Дин.

— Не смешно.

— А я и не старался тебя рассмешить! Я просто… плохо умею спорить. Особенно если разозлить. Если настолько тяжело принять меня таким, давай тогда повернем назад, может, нас еще возьмут на оплачиваемую работу. Говорю так, потому что меня не изменить, Сэм, даже и пытаться нечего.

— Ничего подобного. Ты просто строишь из себя такого, или пытаешься им стать и думаешь, что так надо, потому что не получалось найти что-то по-настоящему важное, вот только — внимание-внимание! — как раз-таки важным мы и занимаемся — именно тем, чем должны, тем, что имеет для тебя значение. Я знаю, что имеет, чувствую.

Дин мысленно сунул пальцы в уши и мысленно же принялся напевать, стараясь не вслушиваться в слова Сэма, которые отчасти, а может, и очень даже смахивали на правду и этим пугали. Он буркнул: «Проехали», и открыл было сумку, чтобы вытащить пижаму с туалетными принадлежностями и приготовиться ко сну, вот только… только… Баночка с огуречным кремом выпала из косметички и — наверное, где-то на полпути между тем, как Сэм кое-как забросил сумки в багажник, и тем, как бездумно они мчались по ухабам после ограбления — пластиковый контейнер лопнул. Липкий зеленоватый крем вымарал сумку изнутри и все, что в ней было.

Замерев, он беспомощно глядел на испорченные вещи. И как… Легко это не отстираешь. Придется мыть всю сумку — наверняка рядом с этим вшивым мотелем даже прачечной нет — а все Сэм виноват. Дин сдвинул брови и хотел было наорать на напарника за беспечность, но что-то его остановило. Он по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от сумки. И вдруг дернул уголком рта.

Сэм с любопытством глядел на него.  
— Ты чего? — Он наморщил лоб и принюхался. — Чем пахнет?

Дин придушенно всхлипнул. Он представил, как говорит: «Моим огуречным кремом для кожи вокруг глаз», и ему вдруг показалось, что ничего смешнее с ним еще не случалось. 

Сэм вздрогнул и обеспокоенно протянул к нему руку, отчего все стало в сотню раз хуже, и Дин с секунду не мог вдохнуть от внезапно накатившего смеха; он рухнул на кровать, выставив перед собой руки, и затрясся от хохота.

Судя по звукам, Сэм не знал, что и думать, и убрал руку, когда понял, что Дин смеется. Дин фыркнул и, глотнув воздуха, рискнул-таки взглянуть на напарника, отчего только снова сложился пополам — Сэм явно не понимал причину столь внезапного веселья, но лицо его невольно отражало выражение Дина: уголки рта приподнялись, обозначились ямочки на щеках, и тут, подавшись вперед и узрев наконец огуречное побоище в сумке, он покачал головой и тоже засмеялся.

Дин затих и только ловил большими глотками воздух, как вдруг понял, что очутился на полу. Он расслабился и отлично себя чувствовал, словно скинул часть своего бремени — всего этого беспокойства и страха, просто позволил себе быть и чувствовать, и чего было бояться, спрашивается? Это же… это же классно. Сэм классный. Как и вообще вся их затея. Не нужно цепляться за то, кем он был и что делал прежде — это новая глава в их жизни. И ее нечего опасаться. Опра всегда говорила: начиная жизнь с чистого листа, необходимо избавиться от страха перемен, и он… Он справится. Определенно.

Улыбаясь и выпуская остатки собственного смеха, Сэм присел рядом с ним на пол, поблескивая глазами. Они стукнулись коленями, и Дин просиял.

— Видишь, — сказал ему Сэм, — какой ты. Когда расслабишься. Ты классный. — Улыбаясь, он приблизился к Дину вплотную и поцеловал его. 

***

— Боже мой, — выдавил Кастиэль.

Захария взглянул на него мельком.  
— Поразить бы тебя молнией за святотатство, но ты прав. Боже мой.

— Эээ, — продолжил Кастиэль. — Мне кажется… Кажется, пора положить этому конец. Сейчас же, Захария.

Захария был вне себя от восторга.  
— Может быть. Нет, это нечто. Просто нечто.

— Унижение Дина уже не единственная твоя цель, да? 

— Я начинаю понимать одержимость человечества сериалами. Такое пропустить нельзя. Что же, во имя всего сущего на земле, небесах или в аду, они будут делать дальше?

— Вообще-то, это несправедливо — ничего… Ничего не предпринимать.

— В смысле — несправедливо?

— Ты же видишь, к чему все идет! У них все смешалось в голове, и… Они же братья! Когда все закончится, это их… травмирует.

Захария пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты такая ханжа. Ты же знаешь, что гомосексуальный инцест — самое мелкое их прегрешение, и они и так уже были на грани того, чтобы его совершить.

— На грани?

— Вот только не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность! Ты же видишь, как они зациклены друг на друге — до патологии. Дин в буквальном смысле слова продал за Сэма душу. Сэм же поддался той силе, что соблазнила бы любого другого за считанные месяцы, только тогда, когда убили брата, что превратило его самого практически в психопата. Физическая сторона отношений всего лишь последняя ступень, и я почти не сомневаюсь, что до сегодняшнего дня их останавливал один только запрет общества.

Кастиэль растерянно моргнул.  
— А ты много об этом думал.

Захария пожал плечами.  
— Да и моим дальнейшим планам на них пойдет только на пользу, если это и правда… внесет в их отношения еще больший раскол, так что… Сплошные плюсы. Если правда хочется их остановить — спустись и попробуй.

Кастиэль прикусил губу, но с места не тронулся. 

***

Сэм бегал из угла в угол, а Дин в некотором оцепенении по-прежнему сидел на полу.

— Нет, ну правда, скажи уже что-нибудь, сколько еще мне извиняться? Я просто забылся, ничего такого, ты не думай. Ну… Дин.

Нужно было что-то произнести. Хоть что-то. Хоть какие-то слова.   
— Да ладно, — откликнулся он машинально. — Ничего страшного. — Он хлопнул ресницами и шевельнул ногами, после чего замер на мгновение, пытаясь решить, как скоординировать движения, чтобы снова подняться. Чудилось, что работали только отдельные участки мозга, и притом поочередно. Когда он сказал, что ему по плечу перемены, он… он вовсе не это имел в виду, ничего счастливо-веселого в таких переменах нет, это совсем не круто и вообще за гранью, и такое ощущение, что голова вот-вот взорвется, а то и отвалится нафиг, и все это очень-очень странно, и Дин сейчас запрет вызванные этой переменой мысли в красивой аккуратной коробочке, и положит на полку, и не будет пока смотреть на Сэма. Ничего страшного, просто, ну… Ничего такого. Это больше не повторится. И думать не о чем. Дин моргнул; глаза, казалось, того и гляди выкатятся из глазниц — такими большими они вдруг стали. — Ничего страшного, — повторил он.

— Да какое там ничего, когда ты так психуешь, — отозвался Сэм и, прекратив наконец беспрестанно метаться из угла в угол, взглянул Дину прямо в глаза. 

— Да нет же, — ответил Дин, зная, что так просто не отделается, — говорю же, ничего страшного. Я просто… — он сглотнул и тщательно сложил предложение в голове. — Правда, Сэм, ничего страшного. Понимаю, передо мной трудно устоять. Проехали. — Он улыбнулся, но Сэма, судя по виду, он убедил так же мало, как если бы сказал ему, что на следующей неделе снимется в бродвейском мюзикле.

— Да нет, ты психуешь, причем больше, чем если бы просто… — он резко закрыл рот, будто намеревался сказать что-то еще, но передумал, и Дин ощутил смутное облегчение. Пусть даже Сэм и ошибался. Дин… не психовал, нет. Он просто… Все с ним нормально. Он просто выкинул случившееся из головы. Он вообще многое оттуда выкинул, но места на этой полке оставалось предостаточно, он содержал ее в полном порядке. Надо бы заполнить воцарившуюся тишину чем-нибудь еще. — Я в душ, ладно? Нам надо бы…

«Нельзя сказать: “Лечь в постель”!» — истерикой прорезался внутренний голос, что, в общем-то, было не сильно лучше застывшей тишины.

— …от… отдохнуть. Так? Завтра ведь много работы, так? Охотиться будем и все такое.

Сэм согласно кивнул и умиротворяюще ему улыбнулся, будто имел дело с пугливым животным.   
— Ну да. Точно. — Он не сводил с Дина пристального взгляда. — Но ты в порядке? Пока что?

— Конечно.

В душе Дин тщательно вымыл каждый дюйм, вытерся и увлажнил кожу, затем поработал пинцетом, помял, помассировал, припудрил и еще раз увлажнил, пока тело не стало мягким, совершенным и со всех сторон ухоженным. Стало гораздо лучше. Совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.

***

Наутро Сэм вел себя с ним неестественно осторожно, но хватило его ровно до тех пор, пока Дин со всей тщательностью не принялся счищать с машины очередное воображаемое пятно. Тут раздражение явственно проступило у него на лице, и Дин просиял, потому как раз этого он и добивался. Что бы… что бы там ни случилось, какое бы затмение ни нашло на Сэма, не было ни одной причины для разлада между ними — дело это прошлое, и ему не нравилось, когда Сэм напряженно и неловко вел себя с ним. Сэм всегда привносил в обстановку толику восторженно-расслабленного умиротворения, и Дину это было по душе; рядом с ним мало кто испытывал умиротворение. По большей части люди либо тряслись от страха, либо пытались заключить сделку, а то и приударить за ним — и это уже… Ладно, проехали. В основном, Сэм ничего такого не делал, а то, что случилось, это так. Затмение. 

— Ну ты и придурок, — сказал Сэм наполовину настороженно, наполовину весело, а еще наполовину раздраженно. Кажется, половин насчиталось слишком уж много, но Дину это было, если честно, до лампочки. 

— Ну, знаешь, — решительно проговорил он, — то, что у тебя поехала крыша, не означает, что нам теперь невозможно будет общаться. — Он и сам почти в это верил. — Ну, за дело — мы будем в Эверетте, где все и заварилось, через несколько часов, так? Надо разработать план действий! Логика, расписания, ключевые моменты — я в этом мастер!

Сэм с усмешкой взглянул на него.  
— Правда, что ли? Никогда бы не подумал.

— Вообще-то, директором по продажам и маркетингу не стать, только щегольнув костюмом, — напыщенно отозвался Дин. — Я вроде как крут и смекалист, могу развернуть охрененную маркетинговую кампанию. А с этим справлюсь моментально.

Сэм откинулся на спинку пассажирского сидения, слегка изогнулся, чтобы взглянуть на Дина с расслабленным и любопытствующим выражением лица.  
— Так с чего начнем, гений? 

— Выкладывай факты, — уверенно ответил ему Дин.

Сэм откашлялся.  
— В прошлом месяце в Эверетте погибло трое белых в возрасте от сорока пяти до шестидесяти восьми; по версии следователей смерть наступила в результате несчастного случая —падения с лестницы или чего-то подобного; однако выглядят раны, согласно паре отчетов озадаченного патологоанатома, исключительно как следы от ударов тупым деревянным предметом — что, конечно, нелепо, потому что забить человека до смерти подобным предметом практически невозможно. Больше зацепок нет — никаких очевидных параллелей между жертвами, кроме того, что им всем было больше сорока пяти, и все они выросли в Эверетте. Но это явно еще не все. Полиция начала вяло текущее расследование, и в местной газетенке опубликовали парочку заметок, но никто, похоже, не обратил внимание на странность повреждений или не заметил между ними никакой связи. Это все, что есть.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дин. — Обычно этого бы хватило, чтобы воссоздать общую картину, но мы еще не все выяснили, так что надо будет подтвердить и дополнить то, что у нас уже есть. 

— Прежде чем принимать решения и выяснять, в чем все-таки дело. Согласен. А поскольку дело наверняка в чем-то сверхъестественном, необъяснимом или же в чем-то таком, на что обычно закрывают глаза, потому что не видят связи или пользы, в официальных записях упоминаний об этом не будет.

— Точно! Это как… с перчаткой Сэндовера! Мы бы в жизни не догадались, что она пригодится, не узнай мы побольше о призраках. Никому и в голову бы не пришло писать о ней.

— Значит, нужно добыть все возможные сведения, включая те, что нельзя получить из «официальных источников». — Сэм начертил в воздухе кавычки своими длинными тонкими пальцами, и Дин отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Вот именно. Значит, поговорим с людьми, которые и впрямь что-то знают — с теми, кто там побывал или знал погибших: с друзьями, родственниками и так далее.

— Точно. — Дин улыбнулся Сэму, чувствуя… облегчение. В венах закипело искреннее возбуждение, эхо чувства, что волной омыло его после того, как они убили П. Т. Сэндовера и взглянули друг на друга; легкий отголосок переживания, которое подсказало, что он сделал правильный выбор, когда в припадке безумия бросил все и отправился в путь с парнем, которого едва знал. 

— Так откуда начнем?

— Ну, нам известны имена всех жертв и… — Сэм порылся в кипе бумаг, которую, точно фокусник, вытащил словно из воздуха — уму непостижимо, где удалось откопать это все, но парень он явно не без способностей. — И у нас есть имя жены первого погибшего, так что заглянем-ка к ней на огонек.

— И что скажем? Нельзя вот так с бухты-барахты пристать к человеку с расспросами о мертвом муже, так не поступают. 

Сэм прыснул.  
— Не поступают! Да при чем тут это, главное — людей спасти. — Он пожал плечами. — Придумаем что-нибудь.

— Как легко у тебя получается врать, даже странно.

— Слушай, пора бы уже расстаться с мыслью, что надо придерживаться каких-то там правил. Самое главное тут — конечная цель, скажешь нет? Подгоним под себя или нарушим по пути парочку правил…

— …или законов, — мрачно вставил Дин.

— …не все ли равно? Скажем, что мы… Ну, не знаю, статейку для газеты кропаем.

— Я что, по-твоему, похож на репортера?

Сэм усмехнулся.  
— Спрашиваешь! Пристегнем тебе карманный протектор, сунем в карман рубашки пару ручек, и вот ты уже вылитый журналист.

***

Уверенности у Сэма малость поубавилось, когда они подошли к воротам, выходящим на аккуратную дорожку к дому миссис Доннелл. Вещи они оставили в мотеле на окраине города — в базовом лагере, как Сэм упорно его называл.

Дин вцепился в блокнот.   
— Значит, как тырить дробовики — так это здорово и весело, зато когда мы вот-вот приврем безобидной старушке, ты вдруг занервничал?

Сэм пожал плечами и отбросил волосы назад; непослушные пряди без конца падали ему на лоб.   
— Да не знаю я! Спец я тебе, что ли? Я это первый раз делаю! Не хочется выставить себя идиотом! Ну или расстроить ее еще больше!

— И это от мастера толкать речи про то, что главное тут — конечная цель, — прошипел Дин. — Соберись!

— Маму свою собери, — огрызнулся Сэм, насупившись, и тут на другом конце дорожки скрипнула дверь.

Старушкой хозяйку — женщину лет пятидесяти — нельзя было назвать, но вид у нее и впрямь был безобидный. Она вскинула бровь.  
— Да? Помочь чем-нибудь?

Сэм заметно вздрогнул, и Дин проглотил усмешку.  
— А! Да! Простите, мэм… я… мы… да.

Дин вышел вперед.  
— Мы пишем заметку о… о недавних трагедиях, чтобы, так сказать, почтить память этих… смельчаков, постараться отдать должное их… их жизням. — Внутри его всего передернуло, но взгляд миссис Доннелл затуманился, и она жестом пригласила их войти.

— Да-да, — сказала она. — Я с радостью все расскажу, можете цитировать любые мои слова, какие понравятся. — Она осторожно поправила рукой волосы, и Дин подумал: «Какое счастье, что некоторых хлебом не корми — дай побыть в центре внимания».

— Речь пойдет в основном о близких людях погибших, о том, как преждевременная смерть любимого человека затронула их жизни — о друзьях, родственниках и так далее, — без запинки отбарабанил Сэм, и они с Дином переглянулись, заметив явное нетерпение хозяйки. — Дадим им наконец слово.

— Это вы здорово придумали, — последовал ответ. — Я хочу сказать, разумеется, трагедия оставила необычайно глубокую рану в моей душе. Жизнь никогда уже не станет прежней. — Слова миссис Доннелл должны были вызвать сочувствие, но глаза у нее так сверкали, что жалеть ее получалось с трудом.

— Это ведь вы нашли тело мужа после… несчастного случая?

— Да-да, — с театральным надрывом отозвалась она. — Настоящий кошмар. Бедный Джерри — его так жестоко изломало, у меня мурашки по телу побежали, и я вся закоченела от шока.

Дин с Сэмом переглянулись.

— Было прохладно, когда вы его нашли? — спросил Дин.

— Да нет, — ответила миссис Доннелл. — Говорю же, закоченела от одного этого ужаса.

— Конечно-конечно. Но, говорите, у вас мурашки побежали? 

Миссис Доннелл растерянно моргнула, и Сэм, кашлянув, быстро шагнул вперед.

— Миссис Доннелл, и вообразить нельзя, каким кошмаром это для вас обернулось. И в каком… гм, состоянии вы его нашли? Много ли… много ли крови было? 

Дина передернуло, но миссис Доннелл, казалось, с радостью ухватилась за возможность красочно расписать, насколько душераздирающая картина ей открылась.  
— Нет, кровь у него не шла, но он был весь в синяках, прямо весь, все эти полоски на руке, и лице, и вообще везде, одним словом… жуть. Я кричала не переставая.

Дин ободряюще кивнул.  
— Как вы думаете, чем занимался ваш муж, что все закончилось так трагично?

Миссис Доннелл нахмурилась.  
— Ну, он с лестницы, наверное, упал — а до этого, судя по муке в волосах, побывал на кухне, и я нашла его в подвале — надо думать, свалился со ступенек, это объяснило бы синяки. Не важно — это был такой кошмар для меня, вы не представляете. Очень плохо сплю с тех пор. Все так добры ко мне — звонят, навещают и просто… дают выговориться. Разговоры помогают и очень даже — рассказываешь, как у тебя дела, каково это вообще, и я так благодарна людям за участие, ведь у меня такая рана, такая рана в душе, я порой не знаю, как жить дальше, но разговоры помогают, да-да — особенно когда можно излить душу таким замечательным слушателям, как вы. Как я уже говорила, буду счастлива, если вы процитируете любые мои слова, любые. Я и сфотографироваться не прочь, если надо, я так рада буду помочь…

— Можно и… ну да, — встрял Дин и круглыми глазами посмотрел на Сэма. — Только… не было ли там… — он пораскинул умом в поисках более тактичных слов, чем: «Чего-то странного» и ничего не нашел. — Чего-то странного?

Миссис Доннелл посмотрела на него, озадаченно сдвинув брови.  
— В смысле, странного? Не считая безвременной и ужасной смерти моего мужа?

Сэм закрыл глаза рукой.

— Я не… Простите, я хотел сказать… — замялся Дин. — Я в этом деле новичок. Есть определенные… вопросы, которые мы обязаны задать… для заметки, которую мы… ну…

Он умолк, и страстного желания все им рассказать у миссис Доннелл явно поубавилось. Возможно, она смекнула, что они здесь вовсе не за тем, чтобы как следует потешить ее стремление побыть в центре внимания.

— Ну что, — чересчур громко возвестил Сэм, — пожалуй, теперь у нас есть все, чтобы написать по-настоящему проникновенную историю. Мы обязательно вас процитируем, укажем имя и поблагодарим. От всей души. Спасибо, мы… Всего вам доброго, спасибо, до свидания!

Они стремительно зашагали по дорожке к выходу, и Сэм выхватил у Дина блокнот.  
— В следующий раз говорить буду я, — заявил он, и Дин помрачнел.

— Это ты придумал прикинуться репортерами! И ничего вразумительного я от тебя там не услышал! В следующий раз назовемся давно потерянными родственниками!

— Ладно!

***

— Джордж ни разу не упоминал никаких племянников, я бы точно… — Миссис Кент оказалась на порядок старше миссис Доннелл и на порядок же молчаливее.

Дин нацепил свою лучшую обезоруживающую улыбку.  
— Троюродные… давно потеряли все связи с семьей. Но мы еще помним дядю Джорджа, он здорово впечатлил нас в детстве, правда, Сэмми?

Сэм чуть было не помрачнел, но потом сделал над собой усилие и широко улыбнулся миссис Кент.   
— Не то слово. Дин в десять лет так шкодил, только дядя Джордж и мог заставить его усидеть на месте.

По части очарования старушек соревноваться с Сэмом и его ямочками на щеках было решительно невозможно — миссис Кент глупо заулыбалась и без лишних слов впустила их.  
— Мой Джордж в детстве тоже, как я слышала, был озорник. Бедные его учителя не знали покоя. Он, наверное, почувствовал родственную душу.

Сэм улыбнулся и участливо пожал ей руку.  
— Да, мы слышали! Но хорошо мы его так и не узнали — взрослыми мы его ни разу не видели. Не расскажете… о нем немного? Чтобы я почувствовал себя так… как если бы и впрямь знал его. И мог как следует почтить его память.

Миссис Кент мягко улыбнулась и кивком указала на кушетку.  
— Может быть, чаю?

Почти два часа спустя живот Дина неприятно раздулся от обилия некрепкого чая с молоком и переслащенного рассыпчатого печенья — какое счастье, что он бросил подсчитывать калории, иначе ужаснулся бы — и голова его переполнилась зевотными фактами из жизни зевотного старика, в курсе которых ему совсем не хотелось быть.

Они шагнули за порог, улыбнувшись и помахав на прощанье, и прошли целых два квартала, прежде чем остановились и ошарашенно переглянулись, словно позабыли язык после многочасовой словесной атаки миссис Кент с ее нескончаемыми историями о покойном муже. Сэм затравленно оглянулся.  
— Неужто… Неужто и правда вырвались?

Дин кашлянул.  
— Кажется, у меня только что появилась новая фобия на всю жизнь — засахаренное печенье. Что, впрочем, пойдет мне только на пользу. Господи.

Сэм покачал головой.  
— Непонятно даже, узнали мы от нее что-нибудь полезное или нет. Надо бы вздремнуть, прежде чем искать следующую жертву интервью. И если ей окажется очередная старушка, я смоюсь в горы, только меня и видели.

— Ну нет, надо сегодня же закончить, мы же… Мы же так близки к разгадке! Где твоя выдержка?

На последнем слове Сэм поднял бровь, и Дин, затеребив сложенные в кармане бумажки, поспешно продолжил:  
— Кажется… Ну да, точно: у третьего погибшего жены не было, и тело нашел старший брат, живущий в этом же городе. Кем прикинемся на этот раз?

— Ну, не знаю. Студентами, которые собирают материал для курсовой?

— А не слишком ли мы стары для студентов?

— Говори за себя, я еще вполне сойду. 

Дин негодующе зафыркал в ответ на ухмылку Сэма и сунул руку в карман, чтобы не начать обеспокоенно тереть уголки глаз.

— Да и вообще, — прибавил Сэм, — впитывать знания никогда не поздно.

Дин закатил глаза.

Брат последнего погибшего жил в откровенно неприятном, обветшалом доме ближе к окраине — по всему видно, захудалой. Дин нервно одернул рукава своей Хенли — гребаной Хенли, хоть он и заявил Сэму, что увидеть студентов в подобных рубашках можно хоть каждый день. Сэм с недовольным видом перехватил его запястье теплой и твердой рукой, и не успел Дин сказать: «Прекрати», сердито сверкнув глазами, как дверь перед ними распахнулась.

Показавшийся из-за нее мужчина явно злился на весь мир вокруг. Он хмуро глянул на них сквозь жидкие, подернутые сединой пряди, прищурив слезящиеся глаза.   
— Да? — сказал или, точнее, буркнул он.

Дин моргнул, надеясь, что глаза у него не так широко раскрыты, как ощущается. Вид у него был, наверное, как у испуганного кролика.

Одно отчасти пугающее мгновение Сэм тоже хранил молчание, но потом откашлялся и через силу улыбнулся.   
— Здравствуйте! Нам очень жаль отнимать у вас время, но… Мы студенты, надеемся написать работу на тему местной истории — ретроспективный взгляд на некоторых членов местного общества, которые отошли… отошли в мир иной. Возможно, вы согласились бы уделить нам пару минут, чтобы рассказать о вашем брате, Эде Сэмпсоне?

Их так долго изучали, что у Дина пот выступил на шее, и участилось дыхание.

Мистер Сэмпсон ухмыльнулся.  
— А вы не староваты ли для колледжа-то?

— Впитывать знания никогда не поздно, — ответил Дин наставительно и, ощутив, как Сэм зашелся внутри тихим смехом, немного успокоился. И примиряюще улыбнулся мистеру Сэмпсону. — Мы были бы очень благодарны, поговори вы с нами пять минут. — Мистер Сэмпсон не сдвинулся с места, чтобы их пропустить, но и дверь у них перед носом не захлопнул; так и стоял, наполовину скрытый дверью, пристально на них глядя. Дин ободряюще ему улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Дин Смит, а это мой… партнер по проекту, Сэм Вессон.

— Смит и Вессон. Ага.

Дин растерялся.  
— Ну… вообще-то, да.

— Ну еще бы. А я тогда Джон Смит.

— А разве не Кристофер Сэмпсон? Если только у нас не тот…

— Вы уж его извините, — молниеносно вклинился Сэм, и Дин наконец сообразил, что так насторожило мистера Сэмпсона. Гм. И правда немного странно. Но что с того, если производители оружия не сразу пришли ему в голову. Кристофер, к слову, держался уже не так напряженно, словно ненастоящие имена его неким образом успокоили; словно в компании мошенников, в отличие от студентов, он чувствовал себя раскованнее. Откровенно говоря, тут Дину стало совсем не по себе.

— Образование, — проговорил Кристофер и сплюнул в сторону. Дин еле сдержался, чтобы не отпрыгнуть в ужасе, и от усилий едва не потянул мышцу. — Никогда не хватало для него времени.

— А как насчет вашего брата? Эд учился в колледже?

Дин взглянул на Сэма мельком. Что за?..

Сэм перехватил его взгляд, и Дин почти услышал в голове его голос: «Тут что-то есть, нутром чую. Давай посмотрим, куда оно выведет».

Кристофер скривился.   
— В детстве Эд ходил в одну из этих супер-пуперских школ — из нас двоих мозговитым был он — но эта жизнь была не для него. Раз за разом его временно исключали, пока не выкинули совсем, а все потому, что ему не нравилось подчиняться тупым правилам. — Он снова сплюнул. — Настоящие мужики сами устанавливают правила.

А ведь рассуждать так для настоящих мужчин, к которым этот лох явно себя причислял, было совсем, совсем не опасно, что вы, что вы. Как бы там ни было… Теперь Дин видел, почему Сэм доверился чутью. Миссис Кент добрых двадцать минут распространялась о том, как третировал учителей ее покойный муж. Возможно, тут прослеживалась некая параллель.

— Что ж… Большое вам спасибо, мистер Сэмпсон, — сказал Сэм. Кажется, теперь у нас есть все, что нужно… Не будем больше отнимать у вас время. 

— Эй! — донесся до них хриплый окрик прежде, чем они успели отойти довольно далеко. Дин поморщился и неохотно повернулся. Быстрее бы уже уехать отсюда.

Кристофер сплюнул еще раз.   
— Из вас такие же студенты, как из меня — гламурная модель, — сказал он, и Дин похолодел, только представив себе этот кошмар. — Но вы это дело расследуете и, кажется, помочь хотите, так что… Может, будет интересно узнать, что когда я его нашел, он был весь в меловой пыли.

Сэм склонил голову набок.  
— В меловой пыли?

Кристофер кивнул.  
— Ага. Я нашел его на чердаке, и полицейские сказали, что это обычная пыль, но я-то знаю, как мел выглядит и пахнет, пусть даже ученик из меня был так себе. В меловой пыли с головы до ног. Особых зацепок тут нет, я знаю, но все же… Лучше, чем ничего.

— Спасибо, мистер Сэмпсон, — медленно проговорил Сэм. — Возможно, это поможет делу гораздо больше, чем вы думаете.

Мистер Сэмпсон кивнул.  
— Вы уж только… Разберитесь. Что это была за тварь.

— Непременно, — отозвался Дин и весь вдруг раскраснелся от внезапной уверенности, что они обязательно сдержат слово.

Кристофер сплюнул в последний раз и захлопнул дверь. Сэм с Дином развернулись друг к другу, удивленно приподняв брови.  
— М-да, — протянули они в один голос.

***

— Так, — сказал Сэм по дороге к базовому лагерю. — Об этой связи со школой определенно стоит задуматься. 

Дин кивнул.  
— Ага. Совпадений таких явно не бывает. — Он разулыбался, вернув себе прежнее нетерпение: чувство, с которым они распутывали эту головоломку, куда сильнее будоражило кровь, чем чувство, с которым заключаешь сделку или заканчиваешь по-настоящему трудное судоку, — одним словом, чувство, не сравнимое ни с чем. Он забарабанил пальцами по рулю. Вот бы разгадка была уже не за горами. Может, снова доведется что-нибудь сжечь. Было бы круто, не забыть бы только прикрутить к машине портативный огнетушитель — так, на всякий случай; огонь штука такая, неуправляемая. 

Он покачал головой, когда понял, что Сэм что-то говорит:  
— …та мука в волосах первой жертвы на самом деле меловая пыль, точно тебе говорю.

Дин кивнул:  
— Итак, у нас есть двое, которые куролесили в школе только так, и два тела, покрытых меловой пылью. Тут явно можно применить экстраполяцию и сказать, что у всех трех жертв эти признаки совпадают. 

На словах «применить экстраполяцию» Сэм ухмыльнулся, но говорить ничего не стал.  
— Значит, вместе с повреждениями от ударов налицо необъяснимая связь, уходящая корнями в школьные годы. Скажем… у кого-то или чего-то на этих сучат зуб еще со школы. Может, призрак затравленного одноклассника?

Дин поджал губы.  
— Может. Как бы разузнать побольше?

— В библиотеку сходить.

Замечательно. В библиотеках Дину нравилось. В них всегда так спокойно. Не то чтобы ему требовалось успокоиться, Дин… отлично себя чувствовал. Та полка в его голове заполнилась до отказа и содержалась в совершенном порядке за надежно запечатанной дверью, да и вообще, все было, как должно было быть. Он охотился на призраков, спасая жизни, вспоминал, почему охота — это весело, и если на задворках сознания позванивал тревожный звоночек, когда Сэм смотрел на него, а он на Сэма слишком долго, Дин захлопывал эту дверь, и все снова становилось хорошо, а как же иначе, какое беспокойство, вы о чем?

***

Пальцы Сэма летали над клавиатурой, и Дин не чувствовал и десятой доли того спокойствия, которое, как он всегда считал, снисходило на него в библиотеке. Неизвестно, чем конкретно занимался Сэм, одно Дин знал наверняка: посредством публичного компьютера доступ к этим записям получить нельзя.

— Ну что, — сказал Сэм, — я поднял школьные архивы — зашифрованные, по мнению местного совета, на отлично, и которые взламываются, по правде говоря, ногами — и следующий кусочек головоломки не только бросается в глаза, но и замечательно вписывается в то, что у нас уже есть: все погибшие ходили в одну и ту же школу.

— Ух ты, — с восхищением и легкой тревогой проговорил Дин. — Да ты, я смотрю, и не думаешь сворачивать свою преступную деятельность. 

Сэм красноречиво на него посмотрел.  
— Мне прекратить?

— Да нет, это все здорово, полезно, впечатляет! И все такое! Просто оно еще и пугает немного. Но, в основном, конечно, впечатляет!

Сэм просиял.  
— Поработать в техподдержке и не набраться каких-нибудь хитростей — такого не бывает. Нужно разбираться в том, как вещь устроена и на что она способна, чтобы ее починить, а когда ты это узнаёшь, узнаёшь и… что еще с ней можно сделать, хоть это и не положено. 

— Так чего же еще ты набрался, хакер ты наш?

Сэм закатил глаза.   
— Мало того, что они ходили в одну и ту же школу, школа была дорогая и элитарная — частная, только для мальчиков, где, судя по всему, придерживались строгой дисциплины и старомодных принципов — форму заставляли носить и все такое.

— Школа с призраком?

Сэм скривил губы.  
— Может быть, не знаю — зачем сейчас-то на них нападать? Школу закрыли десять лет назад — сейчас найду — ага. 

— Что? Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Дин, вытянув шею и налегая на Сэма сзади.

Сэм раздраженно отпихнул его.  
— Над душой не стой. «Ага!», потому что месяц назад тут умер один школьный учитель. Мистер Дуг Харрисон. Проработал в школе дольше всех остальных — до самого ее закрытия, считай, всю свою жизнь, в том числе и десять лет на пенсии. 

— Господи, — разулыбался Дин, — это он! Детишки устраивали ему на работе сущий ад, и теперь, после смерти, он наконец-то смог им отомстить. Пойдем выясним, где его похоронили, живо!

У Сэма тоже засверкали глаза, и все же он в раздумье прикусил губу:  
— Нет, — сказал он, — нельзя вот так откопать какого-то старика только потому, что мы уверены — это именно он. У нас никаких доказательств — одни догадки и совпадения — надо собрать достаточно сведений, чтобы больше не сомневаться. 

Дин наигранно застонал и плюхнулся обратно на стул.  
— Нет, ну как же с тобой скучно!

— Скучно? Со мной? А кто недавно переживал, что мы закон нарушаем, все дела? Хватит дуться.

— Да не дуюсь я! И кто знает. Может, стоило распробовать — и теперь меня не оторвать. Не терпится взяться за дело.

— Если будешь и дальше вот так подпрыгивать от нетерпения, на встречу с внучкой Харрисона я тебя не возьму.

— Нечестно!

— В мотеле оставлю!

— Только попробуй!

Улыбка Сэма слепила глаза.  
— Заставлю отвернуться к стене, бросить все игры и лишу сладкого…

— Нечестно!

Когда их без церемоний вышвырнули из библиотеки за шум, Дин с усмешкой сказал Сэму:  
— А ты вообще в курсе, где нам найти эту самую внучку? Обещаю вести себя хорошо. 

Сэм показал ему листок бумаги.  
— Ага. Не надо сомневаться в моей исследовательской офигенности. И если своим рассказом она развеет последние сомнения, я даже знаю, где он похоронен.

Внучка Харрисона — зашуганная серая мышка — ничуть не усомнилась в том, что они и правда пишут книгу об истории края, и что глава о школе включает в себя абзац о ее самом верном сотруднике.

Она хихикнула.  
— Дедушка любил учить, я потому и решила идти по его стопам, но вы бы ни за что не поверили в его любовь к работе, так много он на нее жаловался. Но все-таки какую-то привязанность он к ней сохранил, наверное. Раз занимался этим так долго. Пусть даже ученики в той школе были сущим кошмаром — он всегда на них жаловался, нытье вообще было его любимым занятием. Такой типичный старый ворчун. Всегда приговаривал: «Вернуть бы трость! Уж я бы им показал». Но директор твердо стоял на своем: «Никаких наказаний в моей школе», — отвечал он, хотя дедушка много раз подавал заявление. И мне вечно говорил: «Вернуть бы трость, враз научились бы себя вести!» У него даже имелась одна такая — старинная, резная, он держал ее в кабинете для устрашения, но действовала угроза слабо, все же знали, что ему нельзя ею пользоваться. Мама, бывало, все советовала ему переехать в Миссури или в один из штатов Библейского пояса — там телесные наказания в порядке вещей, на что он всегда отвечал: «А смысл. Наказание-то требуется именно тут». Поди разбери. У него вечно был пунктик на эту тему. — Она покраснела. — Прошу прощения, я и не думала столько болтать. 

Сэм перехватил взгляд Дина и расплылся в улыбке.  
— Что вы, мисс, это даже здорово, вы нам очень… помогли. Большое вам спасибо.

От широкой улыбки Сэма она раскраснелась еще больше, и Дин… даже и не думал ревновать. Было бы к кому — к серой мышке-воспитательнице детского сада. Да будь она даже чумовой пышногрудой красоткой, какое ему дело, флиртует с ней Сэм или нет? Господи.

Тем не менее. Дин довольно улыбнулся, стоило Сэму вновь обратить все свое внимание на него, когда они вышли из дома. Улыбка и глаза его наверняка ярко сверкали в темноте, спускавшейся на город, день выдался длинный и чрезвычайно насыщенный, но адреналин по-прежнему будоражил кровь, и ему не терпелось попасть на кладбище, взяться за дело, пришить наконец сукина сына.  
— Ну что, убедился? — спросил Дин и чуть не хлопнул в ладоши, когда Сэм согласно кивнул.

— В базовый лагерь переодеться, взять лопаты и на кладбище! Возражения?

— А откуда мы, интересно, лопаты достанем? Нам ведь нужны лопаты, я правильно понимаю? — спросил Дин. Над тем, как сжигать кости, он особенно не задумывался, только смутно радовался, что предстоит развести костерчик. 

Сэм принял самодовольный вид.  
— Я тут приметил на заднем дворе небольшой сарай с ремонтным оборудованием. Забраться в него легче легкого, там и лопаты имеются и черт знает что еще. Возьмем парочку. 

Дин потрясенно покачал головой.  
— Ну я же говорю — катишься на дно прямо на глазах.

— Да мы их только одолжим!

***

Дин несмело взялся за лопату.  
— Гм, — промямлил он и, борясь с подступающим смятением, потыкал плотно утрамбованную землю.

Сэм вздохнул и откинул с лица волосы.   
— Ну чего еще? Мы целый час убили на то, чтобы разыскать могилу, давай откопаем его и сожжем, чтобы можно было поздравить друг друга, сходить в душ и лечь спать.

Дин скривил губы.  
— Да знаю я, просто… — Он снова потыкал землю лопатой. — Это все… Я как-то особо не задумывался, что придется его откапывать. Целиком, то есть.

Сэм воткнул лопату в землю и облокотился на нее.   
— А как же еще добраться до костей?

Дин беспомощно всплеснул руками.  
— Понятия не имею. Говорю же, не думал я об этом. Просто кажется… что работы тут до хрена. И перепачкаемся с головы до ног.

— Только не говори, что ручки боишься запачкать.

Как на это ответить, не покраснев, Дин не знал, поэтому схватил лопату и с ворчанием принялся копать возле Сэма.

Два часа, и Дин стер ладони до крови, а спина его попросту убивала.   
— Да уж, — выдохнул он, — когда роешь сам, шесть футов уже не кажутся такой маленькой ямкой.

Сэм усмехнулся и снова принялся выбрасывать из могилы землю; его сильные и умелые ладони крепко держали лопату, плечи плавно двигались, и на руках вздувались мышцы. Дин чуть не возненавидел его на мгновение. У него с телом тоже был полный порядок, но в нем не чувствовалось того изящества, с которым двигался Сэм. Не то чтобы Дин обращал внимание на то, как Сэм двигается, на блеск пота у него на коже, сверкающий мелкими капельками в прохладном лунном свете; на крупицы могильной земли, прилипшей к скулам.

— …кончай уже ныть, — советовал ему тем временем Сэм, а потом торжествующе вскрикнул: — Ага! — когда стукнул лопатой обо что-то явно деревянное.

От этого глухого звука — слабого отголоска расколотого дерева, смешавшегося с прохладой ночного воздуха, с насыщенным земляным запахом обступившей их со всех сторон грязи — словом, от всей этой смеси у Дина возникло самое мощное в его жизни ощущение дежа-вю.   
— Ух ты, — проговорил он и упал бы, благо вовремя оперся о сырую земляную стену.

Он посмотрел на Сэма, сузив глаза, ожидая, что же тот скажет дальше, но Сэм, улыбнувшись, сказал только:   
— И не говори! Еще чуть-чуть! — И хоть у Дина и не возникло чувство, будто он ждал именно этих слов, так что ни о каком дежа-вю уже не было и речи, тем не менее. Странно как-то.

И тут, когда Сэм сгребал с крышки гроба налипшую грязь, поднялся ветер — и разыгрался не на шутку; порыв прошелся поверх вырытой могилы и взъерошил Сэму волосы. Они переглянулись и вздрогнули, когда во тьме раздался душераздирающий вой.

— О Господи, — сказал Сэм. — Это точно наш призрак. Это точно Мистер Харрисон.

И тут Дин узнал его, это чувство — он испытывал его всякий раз, когда П. Т. Сэндовер показывался на глаза, сперва в корпоративной уборной и каждый раз после; узнал отрезвляющий запах озона и особенно — чувство, от которого встали дыбом волоски на руках.

— Что нам делать? — крикнул он погромче, чтобы Сэм услышал его сквозь завывание, но и просто криком он отвел немного душу, потому что — Господи! — их сейчас укокошит призрак! 

Сэм наставил на Дина палец.   
— Стой тут! Вскрой гроб и сожги его! У нас в мешках дробовики с солью, я буду стоять на страже и не дам ему помешать.

Сэм лезет наверх, к призраку?  
— Сэм, нет, давай я… — начал было Дин, но Сэм, не обращая на него внимание, уже выбирался из могилы. По правде говоря, Дин поразился, что вообще вызвался. Возможно, в могиле и возникла некая иллюзия безопасности, но даже иллюзия гораздо лучше, чем стоять там на виду у всякой нечисти, и вот поди ж ты — представлять там Сэма хотелось еще меньше, чем представлять себя самого. Что если?..

Вой стал еще пронзительнее, и Дин взялся за дело — чем быстрее удастся вскрыть гроб и сжечь кости, тем быстрее сгинет призрак, и Сэму перестанет грозить опасность.

Он соскоблил грязь лопатой, очистив большую часть гроба, — что совсем не так легко, когда на нем стоишь — и исступленно тыкал деревянную крышку, пока не сообразил, что толку от долбежки выйдет немного, гроб был совсем новый и прочный. Он притиснулся к краю и попытался приподнять крышку, почти не думая о том, сколько грязи заберется под ногти. Но одно мгновение на раздумья о том, что придется разориться на первостатейный маникюр, он все же потратил. 

Вой превратился в нечто, напоминающее отчаянный крик: «Нет!» А поверх него вдруг отчетливо послышался голос Сэма: «Господи! Да чтоб ты…»

— Сэм! — позвал Дин и вскочил на ноги, едва не задев носом черенок лопаты, лежавший на крышке.

Последовал громкий выстрел дробовика, затем торжествующий возглас Сэма:   
— О Господи, да, получилось! Я в него попал! Он взял и… испарился! Говорил же, они нам понадобятся… Вот же блин, черт, черт, че…

Крышка гроба хлопнулась об стенку могилы, как раз когда Дин услышал крик Сэма и ужасный глухой звук двух столкнувшихся предметов.

— Сэм! — заорал он, и кровь отхлынула у него от лица, когда ответа он не дождался. Под ним распростерся мистер Харрисон… и спустя всего пару недель после смерти он представлял собой не столько кости, сколько частично разложившийся труп; вонь от него поднялась вверх удушливой тошнотворной волной, и Дин смутно осознал, что надо бы психовать сейчас и делиться содержимым желудка, но в голове стучало лишь: «Сжечь, сжечь его, добраться до Сэма». Он нашарил катализатор и щедро побрызгал им мерзкую сморщенную оболочку, что была некогда мистером, черт бы его побрал, Харрисоном, а потом вылез из могилы на ветер, растрепавший ему волосы и остудивший взмокшее от пота тело. Ветер стих, когда он достал из кармана спички, но это только сильнее — до трясущихся пальцев — его испугало, словно призрак готовился напасть снова. Спичка зажглась лишь с четвертой попытки под его крики: «Черт-черт-черт!» в застывший ночной воздух, когда он наконец-то бросил ее вниз, и могила вспыхнула с долгожданным свистом.

Но Дину было не до огня; он судорожно крутил головой, стараясь разглядеть в полумраке Сэма. Языки пламени взвились ввысь, и в их свете Дин наконец увидел его: тот лежал, скорчившись под деревом.

— Сэм! — крикнул он снова — казалось, все остальные слова он позабыл. Он подбежал, плюхнулся рядом на колени, и его затопило невероятное облегчение, когда Сэм зашевелился.

— Ой, блин, — сказал Сэм, схватившись руками за голову, и оглянулся по сторонам. — Сгинул?

— Да. Слава тебе, Господи, — сказал Дин и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал его.

***

— Сбейте меня с ног и подергайте за хвост, — сказал Захария.

Кастиэль почти не сомневался, что выражение это изначально звучало несколько по-другому, но как его поправить, он точно не знал и потому придержал свой ничуть не раскрывшийся в удивлении рот на замке.  
— Вот это да. Не думал, что следующий шаг сделает он.

Захария взглянул на него с ликующим до неприличия видом.  
— А я о чем?


	3. Chapter 3

Мягкие губы Сэма отдавали потом и, быть может, могильной землей. Дин отстранился и принялся лихорадочно его похлопывать.  
— Живой? Не делай так больше, Господи, ты живой? Сэм! Господи!

— Да живой я, живой, голова только раскалывается — и мне что, почудилось?

— Гм, — растерялся Дин. — Нет.

Сэм заулыбался.  
— Знал бы, что так сквозь твой толстый череп дойдет быстрее, оказался бы на волосок от гибели гораздо раньше. Давай-ка еще раз.

Дин взялся было протестовать — никакой у него не толстый череп, он просто… Но Сэм, положив ему на шею широкую ладонь, уже тянул его вниз, и они снова принялись целоваться.

— Господи, — пробормотал он Сэму в губы, чувствуя, как кружится голова, — мы же только что замочили призрака.

Сэм отодвинулся; губы его влажно краснели, а глаза поблескивали, и Дина повело, точно пьяного.  
— Ага. Опять. Потому что мы офигенны.

Дин снова поцеловал его.   
— Я так тебя хочу, это хрен знает что, Господи. Совсем крыша едет.

Сэм рассмеялся ему в губы.   
— А то я не знаю. Ты меня захотел, как только увидел, и я тебя тоже, просто боялся все испортить.

— Ты первый полез с поцелуями!

— Знаю. Не удержался. Надо было подождать, ты распсиховался, ушел в глухую оборону и стал все отрицать. Я уж было приготовился ждать тебя долгие месяцы. Спасибо, что сообразил гораздо быстрее. Поцелуй меня еще.

Внутри все словно взрывалось и таяло в одно и то же время, удивительно, как он умудрялся не замечать одурманивающий прилив желания, который опьянял, стоило взглянуть на Сэма. Такое чувство, будто выплеск адреналина из-за призрака и страх, что с Сэмом что-то случится, разнесли в щепки ту коробку у него на полке, голову точно прошерстили и оставили в полнейшем беспорядке, и ощущалось это изумительно. Может, надо бы испугаться — Сэм, он же парень, а Дин не… не был… Но кровь горячо бежала по венам, переполняя безрассудной энергией, от которой хотелось закричать, прямо-таки заорать и раздеться догола. А остальное пусть идет лесом.

Он охватил лицо Сэма ладонями и поцеловал, втянул его язык в рот и принялся посасывать, и ответный гортанный стон щекоткой пробежался по губам.   
— В мотель бы, — выдохнул Дин; его тянули за бедра, пока он не упал к Сэму на колени и обвил его ногами, и… Боже мой.

— Ага, надо бы, — согласился Сэм, но вставать они не спешили, все целовались и целовались, пока легкий ветерок не донес до них вонь дыма и паленой плоти. 

— Да, — пробормотал Сэм, — да, точно, давай в мотель.

***

— Может, настроимся на их волну немного попозже? Скажем, завтра утром, — поспешил вставить Захария.

Кастиэль, уже закрывший руками глаза, только энергично закивал.

***

— И откуда… о… боже… откуда ты все знаешь? — спросил Дин. Не успели они войти в номер, как Сэм притиснул его к двери и принялся посасывать шею, и от влажного мягкого нажима губ Дин будто воспламенился — ощущения были просто обалденные, губы у Сэма обалденные, достойные всяческих наград. — Откуда ты вечно все знаешь? Ты знал… знал, что мы должны охотиться, что у нас к этому способности, что в этом наше… предназначение, ты знал, знал, и… Блин, как же здорово, и я… Откуда ты только вечно все знаешь?

Сэм выцеловывал тропинку от его шеи к губам, и поцелуй, который он на них оставил, вышел удивительно нежным, если учесть, как бесстыдно он терся бедром у Дина между ног.   
— Как я всегда говорил… Я смотрю на тебя, и я все про тебя знаю, знаю лучше самых банальных вещей, вроде собственного имени или как завязывать шнурки. Просто… Я знаю, ты и я… это… это судьба. Мы должны быть здесь и сейчас и делать все это.

Дина распирало изнутри, он раскраснелся и завелся, тяжело дыша, и даже немного, ну, смутился, но в хорошем смысле этого слова, потому что отлично понял напарника. Он тоже узнал Сэма на более глубоком уровне, но прямо сейчас останавливаться на этом было недосуг, и он, прикрыв глаза, запрокинул голову к стене, толкнулся навстречу длинному мускулистому бедру и разрешил собственному телу смести хаос у себя в голове. 

Он почувствовал губами, как Сэм улыбается.  
— Дин, я тоже.

— Заткнись и отсоси мне, Сэмми, — велел Дин, и Сэм, засранец этакий, засмеялся, но потом — боже милостивый на небесах — опустился-таки на колени.

Дин благоговейно скользнул рукой ему в волосы и затаил дыхание, наблюдая, как напарник вжимается лицом в член; с этого угла Сэм так хорошо смотрелся с мягкими линиями ресниц и очертаниями рта, но все же… С женщиной его перепутать было никак нельзя. Тут Сэм поднял взгляд, сверкнул дьявольской улыбкой и снова стал самим собой, его самодовольным, самонадеянным, упрямым, потрясающим… кем бы он там ни был для Дина. Он был Сэмом, это единственное имело значение. Это и стояк Дина, и то, что губы Сэма замерли от него так близко.

— Ну же, — подстегнул он и качнулся вперед; Сэм снова твердой рукой прижал его к двери, и Дин задрожал всем телом: а Сэм силен… Круто. Тот неспешно, но уверенно потянул вниз язычок молнии, затем, глядя неистово жадно, вынул член и втянул его в рот.

Дин издал звук, которого сам от себя никогда не слышал, и изогнулся дугой так, что плечи перестали соприкасаться с дверью, и все тело устремилось навстречу губам Сэма, обволакивающим его так плотно, влажно и волшебно.   
— О боже, как… откуда ты… Господи, этому тебя тоже в техподдержке научили? Только не говори, что… Ой, блин, Господи боже…

Сэм отстранился с влажным чмокающим звуком, от которого поджался живот.  
— Угомонись, — скомандовал он, хотя все еще улыбался.

— Не знаю, смогу ли, — охнул Дин. От ощущений, что дарил ему Сэм, казалось, будто голова вот-вот отвалится, и помочь при этом могло только проговаривание всего, что в эту голову взбредет. — О боже, ну пожалуйста… давай дальше, давай еще, мне надо…

Сэм пробежался языком по всей длине члена и поднялся на ноги.

— Ну ты чего, — проныл Дин.

Сэм поднял бровь и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду, быстрыми изящными движениями снимая толстовку, рубашку, майку.

— Ну ладно, — сменил Дин гнев на милость, когда Сэм выставил напоказ свое гладкое тело; еще ни разу в жизни не возникало такого неуемного желания прикоснуться, и Дин уступил ему, притянул Сэма к себе и пробежался руками по груди, широкой спине, удивляясь тому, какая у него нежная, гладкая кожа, слегка покрытая испариной, которую хотелось попробовать на вкус; а пот, вообще-то, был весьма близок к первому месту в его списке гадких вещей, так что это о чем-то да говорит. Рот наполнился слюной, и он нырнул вниз, прижался губами к груди и медленно провел по ней языком, сглотнул островато соленый привкус.

— О черт, да, — простонал Сэм и, закинув одну большую руку Дину на шею, медленно подталкивал, пока тот не скользнул языком на сосок; Дин осторожно взял его зубами и принялся посасывать.

Другой рукой Сэм поймал Дина за ладонь и лениво потянул ее к себе между ног, прижал к набухшему под джинсами члену. О боже, боже, это же его член, вот его очертания, жар, длина — прямо у Дина под пальцами.

Дин застонал и бессильно привалился к Сэму, в нем нарастала нежданная волна возбуждения, смывая мало-мальскую способность стоять прямо, потому что… Господи боже, ему так хотелось; он плотно прижал к члену ладонь, получше взялся за него и ощутил у сердца, куда Сэм вжимался разгоряченным лицом, прерывистый вздох.

— Что, так хочется, да? Так сильно хочется. — Голос Сэма глухим ворчанием отозвался во всем теле, и Дину показалось, что если он сейчас скажет: «Да», какая-никакая иллюзия его мужского достоинства рассеется без следа, но и отрицать очевидное он тоже не собирался.

— Гм, — произнес он всегда полезный заменитель настоящих слов и подался назад, в спешке сдирая собственную одежду, ведь чем быстрее они оба разденутся, тем быстрее он сможет… увидеть. Вот же черт.

Спотыкаясь, они кое-как освободились от джинсов, носков, трусов, а потом Сэм обхватил Дина за бедра своими ручищами и чуть ли не швырнул его на кровать. Дин чувствовал, что способен сейчас на любое безрассудство, энергия кипела у него под кожей, и он вжался спиной в постель, каждое прикосновение покрывал к обнаженному телу приносило удовольствие; он необычайно остро все воспринимал и очень живо на все откликался. Кожа была еще влажной от пота, на руках размазалась земля, забившись под ногти; он был грязным, ненасытным и свободным. Он раздвинул ноги, и Сэм восхищенно сказал:  
— Господи, ну и шлюховатые же у тебя замашки.

— Заткнись и принимайся за дело, — приказал Дин, и Сэм так и поступил: встал в постели на колени и оседлал его. — Черт, твой член, — с благоговением проговорил Дин и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы взглянуть. Длинный и толстый — точно из порно — член Сэма загибался к плоскому животу. Сэм качнулся немного назад, и у Дина голова пошла кругом от того, как запросто… тот выставил себя напоказ, от того, как сильно нравилось смотреть на него. Сэм сдвинулся, и их яйца крепко прижались друг к другу, и от этого сумасшедше личного прикосновения Дин залился краской, а член его бешено дернулся, проехавшись по всему животу.

— Что, нравится мой член, да? — спросил Сэм. — А им тебя сейчас трахну. Ты же этого хочешь?

— Гм…

Сэм наклонился, изогнулся и снова поцеловал Дина в шею, чем вызвал у него дрожь.   
— Не переживай, — сказал он, опаляя дыханием ухо, — умолять я тебя не заставлю. Пока. Повернись.

Дин повиновался и со свистом втянул в себя воздух, когда руки Сэма тут же опустились ему на задницу, слегка раздвинув ягодицы в стороны. Он вдруг вспыхнул.  
— Сэм, я…

Сэм хмыкнул и сместился вниз, покрывая спину Дина поцелуями и спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Он… он что, правда?..

Сэм потер пальцем ложбинку, и Дин подпрыгнул и, не сдержавшись, невольно свел ноги вместе.

— Без этого не потрахаться, — сказал Сэм, но голос его прозвучал нежно, и он успокаивающими кругами потер Дину спину. Тоже мне… удивил; Дина, может, и одолевали всякие там сомнения, и все никак не получалось принять очевидное, в этом он мог сознаться, и все же полным идиотом он не был и знал теорию анального секса, просто... Это же его задница.

Руки Сэма казались невероятно большими, каждая ладонь обхватила свою половинку, и он снова, никуда не торопясь, развел их в стороны и… едва касаясь губами, принялся покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю сторону.

— Господи, — приглушенно проговорил Дин в подушку и, возможно, произнес это еще не раз и не два, когда Сэм принялся лизать его там, но скудность своего словарного запаса заботила его сейчас меньше всего на свете. Сэм уверенно обрабатывал его языком, влажно и настойчиво давил на крошечную тугую дырку, и ощущения, хоть и такие странно неправильные, были просто охрененными на самом деле. Инстинкты наконец заработали как надо, и он раздвинул ноги шире, желая, чтобы наслаждение не прекращалось, когда почувствовал, как Сэм добавил еще и палец, прижал его к языку и легко скользнул внутрь влажного от слюны отверстия.

— Вот же черт, ты во мне, — поразился Дин, и Сэм, усмехнувшись, продвинул палец внутрь еще на дюйм, чем добился от Дина беспомощного стона.

— Ага. Нравится?

— Не то... слово. — Ему правда нравилось — шок от проникновения проходил, и легкое растяжение ощущалось… странно, но приятно, словно хотелось еще. — Давай. Давай еще.

— А ты точно хочешь? Скажи.

Дин возмущенно фыркнул, но… Последнее слово прозвучало как приказ, а они ему, кажется, нравились.  
— Гаденыш. Хочу, еще как хочу, давай еще один. 

Послышался непристойно влажный звук плевка, от которого должно было стать противно, но вместо отвращения живот задрожал от раскручивающейся волны возбуждения, и Дин застонал, когда в него протиснулся еще один палец. В этот раз проникновение вышло почти болезненным, но он глубоко вдохнул, стиснул зубы, и два пальца юркнули вглубь на две фаланги; Сэм оказался у него внутри, и от сказочных ощущений захватывало дух. Тут Сэм задвигался, стал мягко толкаться внутрь и наружу, и удовольствие стрелой взвилось вверх по позвоночнику, и глубоко-глубоко в животе заныло, так захотелось продолжения.

— Да, боже, ты только… Давай, Сэм, ну же, так хочется.

Сэм застонал и куснул Дина за задницу, оставив на ней след от зубов.  
— О боже, правда? Хочется, чтобы я тебя трахнул? Ты готов?

Пальцы проникли еще глубже, и Дин громко охнул.  
— Да-да, вставь мне уже, ну…

Растянутая задница как-то странно опустела, когда Сэм вытащил пальцы, и Дин ойкнул, сам не понимая, нравится ему ощущение или нет, но зная одно: нужно, чтобы его снова заполнили и притом немедленно.  
— Сэм…

— Погоди, подожди меня, я только возьму… погоди.

— Да я, вообще-то, никуда и не собираюсь.

Кровать сдвинулась и покачнулась, когда Сэм привстал и снова сел; послышался шорох вскрываемой упаковки презерватива, отвинчивание крышки от бутылки или чего-то похожего, и сердце вдруг безудержно застучало в груди.

— Готов? — спросил Сэм, и Дин только отчаянно закивал, а потом охнул, когда входа влажно коснулись холодные пальцы, смазанные чем-то скользким. Они проникли внутрь и с легкостью — вот что значит смазка или что там еще использовал Сэм — вернулись на прежнее место, но этого было так мало. 

— Ну давай уже, — попросил он, и Сэм судорожно вздохнул.   
— Сейчас, — сказал он и сдвинулся в сторону, а потом к Дину прижалось кое-что гораздо больше и шире двух пальцев.

Он внутренне подобрался, когда Сэм медленно толкнулся в него, но, черт возьми, его можно было понять — член оказался гигантским, куда толще двух пальцев. Он чувствовал там все: головку члена под скользким латексом презерватива, смятого узким каналом; жжение от растягивания, когда Сэм начал толкаться в него по-настоящему.

— Боже мой, не влезет, — простонал он, вжимаясь лбом в подушку и напоминая себе, как здорово было совсем недавно, и хотя желание того, чтобы его заполнили, по-прежнему томилось у него в животе, выдержать это уже просто не хватало сил.

— Еще как влезет, поверь, — мрачно ответил Сэм и чуть качнулся; головка члена еще не полностью проникла внутрь, только слегка приоткрыла вход и мало-помалу проталкивалась все глубже. Спустя какое-то время стало так же хорошо, как и от пальцев — растяжение доставляло удовольствие, и будто бы хотелось еще, и Дин кивнул, понадеявшись, что Сэм его поймет. Тот медленно толкнулся в него еще дальше, и оба шумно выдохнули, когда головка полностью погрузилась внутрь. Дину она показалась огромной; в голове не укладывалось, как нечто настолько крупное поместилось в нем, но… Он глубоко вздохнул, и боль немного стихла. Его собственный, стоявший колом и липкий от смазки член прижался к животу и постели, и было так здорово тереться им о простыни, пока член Сэма держал его раскрытым; он снова кивнул, и Сэм проскользнул в него еще дальше, глубже. Неприятные ощущения усилились, усилилась эта странная смесь из чего-то — не то боли, не то растяжения, и еще кое-чего — резкого удовольствия, скопившегося в животе, и как только Сэм вошел достаточно глубоко, это последнее наслаждение полыхнуло с такой силой, что Дин не удержался, вскрикнул, так ему… так ему стало хорошо, Господи.

Еще один дюйм неторопливого проникновения, и Сэм вошел до упора, всем своим здоровенным членом, от осознания чего закружилась голова.   
— Ну ладно, может и влезет, — пьяным голосом сказал Дин, — боже. Двигайся уже, ну…

— Да я ж ради тебя это дело растягиваю!.. У меня терпение, как у святого… — пропыхтел Сэм, а потом вытащил член на несколько длинных влажных дюймов и снова вогнал его внутрь. Дин был слишком занят тем, что выл в подушку, и на остроты оказался неспособен. 

Сэм трахал его, и не думая сдерживаться, крепко держал за бедра и вбивался непрерывными быстрыми толчками; он втрахивался в Дина глубоко и уверенно, и ощущения были просто неописуемые. Именно этого… Именно этого и хотелось, сила переживаний затопила с головой; напряжение, с которым он подавался навстречу необузданной мощи толчков Сэма, чистая энергия, и ненасытность, и содранное надсадными криками горло — вот чего жаждало тело после кладбища, невероятный выплеск адреналина, и страх, и то, что они наконец достали долбанного призрака, — все закрутилось вихрем и взорвалось удовольствием.

Сэм громко и хрипло дышал и вколачивался в Дина тем быстрее, чем громче тот кричал.  
— Господи, — охнул он, — о черт, я так и знал, знал, что тебе понравится, что под всей своей зажатостью ты прямо умоляешь, чтобы тебя хорошенько оттрахали, так и знал, что от моего члена ты растеряешь свою чертову скорлупу, но я не… боже… не знал, что ты прямо создан для члена, так меня принимать…

Дин почти уже всхлипывал в подушку и вскрикнул, когда Сэм вздернул его на колени. Члену недоставало трения о постель, но так Сэм проникал в него еще глубже, он до того классно засаживал, что больше ничего уже и не требовалось, еще немного, и Дин кончит прямо так, без прикосновений к члену, ничего безумнее с ним еще не случалось, и это если учесть уничтожение призраков, просто крышу сносит, до чего кайфово…

— О боже, ты же кончаешь от моего члена, да? Ты сейчас… — выговорил Сэм, хлопая Дина бедрами по заднице. — Господи, да я же всего тебя сейчас обкончаю…

— О черт, давай, — выдавил Дин, — давай… перепачкай, обкончай меня всего. — Казалось, ничего более потрясающего, чем Сэм внутри него, над ним, на нем, на свете еще не существовало, хотелось навсегда забыть об аккуратности, чистоте, опрятности, если можно будет пачкаться вместе с Сэмом.

— Значит, хочешь, чтобы я тебя обкончал, да? Господи, я знал, знал, что под всем этим контролем ты будешь жаждать наслаждений… Хочу… хочу втереть ее тебе в кожу…

Дин зажал себе рот подушкой, и плевать на всю иронию этого клишированного порыва, ведь в этот самый миг он начал кончать, член часто запульсировал, отсекая весь мир вокруг, от силы оргазма заныли яйца, и влага забрызгала живот и всю кровать под ним.

Сэм вышел из него с приглушенным стоном, и Дин рухнул на испачканную им же самим постель; верный своему слову, Сэм сдернул презерватив и кончил ему на задницу и спину, густые горячие струйки клеймом отпечатались на коже. 

Сэм упал рядом с ним, и с минуту они лежали, не двигаясь и тяжело дыша. Пережитое блаженство приятно растекалось по телу, и Дин закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя мокрой вермишелью, без сил распростертой на кровати, как если бы его отходил самый дорогой шведский массажист, которого только можно найти.

— Черт, — сказал Сэм в конце концов, — хотел это сделать с тех пор, как увидел тебя в том лифте.

Дин усмехнулся, но в то же время, зная, что Сэм хотел этого с самого начала, почувствовал себя как-то странно, будто сам он был идиотом, раз не понял быстрее. Он закрыл ладонью глаза и глубоко вздохнул, унимая бешеное биение сердца.   
— Ну, хорошо тогда, что я наконец сдал позиции, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как першит в горле от недавних криков. 

Сэм хмыкнул, потом притих.  
— Главное же не это. Знаешь же. Это ведь не значит, что обо всем остальном я солгал, только чтобы трахнуть тебя.

«Обалдеть, меня же только что трахнули», — подумал Дин; теперь, когда желание не затуманивало больше мозги, мысль эта прояснилась с пугающей четкостью. Он крепко зажмурился, когда припомнил все свои стоны и просьбы; ему стало стыдно и как-то странно, и он ни за что на свете не взглянул бы сейчас Сэму прямо в глаза.

Сэм коснулся его руки и резко втянул в себя воздух, когда Дин подпрыгнул.  
— Ты как? Я тебя… Я тебя не слишком жестко?

Тут Дину пришлось посмотреть на него, ведь дело тут вовсе не…

— Нет, — твердо ответил он, — не слишком, я просто… — Ну и что же он просто? Он сел и отвернулся, свесив ноги с кровати. Послеоргазменная истома улетучивалась, руки-ноги ослабели и поднывали; адреналин рассасывался и быстро сменялся прочно укоренявшимся изнеможением. Усталое тело болело, и Дин, вконец запутавшись, чувствовал себя так, будто его загнали в угол.

— Дин.

Дин нахмурился и повернулся к нему. Уже и попсиховать немного нельзя в тишине и покое?

Сэм мягко смотрел на него с тем ужасно пугающим вниманием, иметь дело с которым хотелось в последнюю очередь. Проспать бы миллион лет — он забил на режим большой болт, и если не отдохнуть по меньшей мере восемь часов, выглядеть он будет, как если бы ему засветили в оба глаза, а вид завзятого драчуна ему никогда особенно не шел.

— Дин.

— Ну чего? — резко бросил он, поднимаясь, и повернулся к Сэму. Тот будто позировал для… какой-нибудь там эротической фотосъемки, расслабленно разметавшись на простынях всем своим великолепным, всласть насытившимся телом. Дин перевел взгляд на стену. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Получил же то, что хотел?

Проблема заключалась совсем не в этом, он и сам не верил в то, что сказал, но Сэм помрачнел и встал, обнаженный, красивый и разозленный, скрестив на груди руки.   
— Знаешь же, это тут ни при чем. Ты же знаешь, Дин, ты знаешь меня! Ясно же! Знаешь, что ты мне нужен не только для этого… а может, как раз в этом-то и дело? Боишься, что нужен мне во всех смыслах?

Дин растерянно всплеснул руками.  
— Меня только что трахнули! До сегодняшнего вечера я и не подозревал, что хочу тебя! Дай немного свыкнуться с мыслью!

Сэм прикусил губу.   
— Я знаю. Знаю, тут есть к чему привыкать. Ты только посмотри на меня и скажи, что… этот вечер для тебя что-то значит. Что ты не сбежишь, потому что стало страшно.

Сердце Дина быстро-быстро колотилось в груди. Идея побега показалась вдруг очень заманчивой. Раскалывалась голова, и думать об этом не хотелось. Хотелось пойти домой, надеть костюм и отправиться в офис, зная, что нужно говорить. Он отвернулся от Сэма и вдруг страстно захотел этого — этой легкой пустоты, пустоты «Сэндовера», где говорят, что нужно делать, и где есть твердый распорядок дня: обед в 12:30, встреча в два, в шесть ты дома, потом просыпаешься и повторяешь весь цикл заново, зная, перед кем придется отчитываться. Теперь отчитываться приходилось только перед самим собой, и это было выше его сил. Он едва понимал, в кого превратился — кем его считает Сэм, кем хотелось стать — все эти разговоры о предназначении, будто нет ничего проще, а он и не догадывался.

— Это ты меня сюда вытащил! — обвинил он Сэма вместо того, чтобы признать свой страх, потому что… перспектива сознаться пугала еще сильнее. — Это не моя жизнь, ты просто сказал, что я должен это сделать! Вот это вот все! А я… Может, я сам так не думаю, может, я не гожусь… для этого, для тебя…

К этой секунде он уже, наверное, чересчур учащенно дышал, сердце билось так, словно собиралось выпрыгнуть из груди, чтобы он снова предстал перед Сэмом раскрытый и беззащитный, уязвимо распластанный на кровати.

Сэм помотал головой.  
— Здесь твое место. Я точно знаю. Со мной.

Дин подумал об этом: что если остаться с Сэмом до конца жизни, чувствуя себя с ним на грани помешательства, ощущая в нем острую потребность, словно вся его суть сосредоточена в этом человеке, а сам он без него едва существовал.  
— Нет, — возразил он, — это не мое. Ты все время твердишь одно и то же, как будто я должен это просто принять — а как насчет того, что чувствую я?!.. Нет, это не мое, я отказываюсь в это верить.

Сэм опустил глаза, уголки губ у него подобрались, словно его обидели. От этой мысли Дин разозлился и расстроился, будто хотел положить конец тому, отчего у Сэма появилось такое выражение, — неконтролируемый порыв защитить, который становился только крепче со временем; но Сэм обиделся на него, и нельзя же ударить себя самого, хоть и немного хотелось.

Сэм подбирал одежду из разбросанных по всему номеру кучек, натягивал ее на себя и в ней отчего-то становился меньше, чем был.  
— Я знаю, что так должно быть, даже не сомневаюсь, но… ты сомневаешься. И я не собираюсь рассиживаться тут, когда у тебя такое выражение лица, будто… Слушай, мы добились того, за чем приехали — уничтожили призрака, теперь надо как следует отоспаться. Я сниму другой номер на эту ночь.

— Сэм…

— Спокойной ночи, Дин.

***

Той ночью Дину снились удивительные сны. Сперва он участвовал в профессиональных гонках на водных бизонах в костюме красно-коричневого цвета, который страшно его уродовал, а потом оказался в машине — настоящей зверюге с тихо воркующим двигателем и широким кожаным сидением. Топлива она расходовала немерено, но милю за милей пробегала исправно, и руль удобно лежал в руках. На пассажирском сидении рядом с ним сидел Сэм и выговаривал ему что-то с уже знакомым выражением, подсказывающим, что он это делает не столько из-за истинной досады, сколько просто для вида, ожидая известный наперед ответ. Мягкие волосы падали ему на лоб, и он опустил голову, чтобы спрятать милую смущенную улыбку. Во сне он выглядел моложе Сэма, которого знал Дин, но это явно был он — от того, как он смотрел, словно Дин был для него всем, привычно ныло в груди.

Когда он проснулся, боль никуда не делась. Солнце просачивалось сквозь тонкие занавески, и Дин, поморщившись, перевернулся на другой бок. Его первой мыслью стало: «Что за хрень, водные бизоны?», потом всплыло чувственное воспоминание второго сна — такое отчетливое, точно сон все еще продолжался — запах нагретой солнцем кожи, рык двигателя и машина, мчащаяся по ухабистым проселочным дорогам, тихое причитание гитар, и поверх всего — всепоглощающее чувство удовлетворения. Его… Нет, не так. Сэмми сидел с ним рядом, улыбался ему, знакомо пах чистым телом и выглядел так, будто ничего другого Дину и не надо. Непонятно, почему во сне Сэм был моложе, но роли это не играло — то же чувство охватывало его, когда он был и со своим Сэмом. Словно тот — его продолжение, всегда им был и будет.

Сон освежил Дина и успокоил, принес вдруг абсолютную уверенность, которой так недоставало прошлой ночью. Он сел и, ощутив саднящую боль в заднице, только улыбнулся. Он повел себя, как идиот, но чувство удовлетворения все не проходило. Теперь казалось очевидным, что с Сэмом — парнем, с которым он славно потрахался прошлой ночью, парнем, который вновь и вновь показывал ему, что он создан для большего, чем его прошлая жизнь; с приснившимся мальчиком в машине рядом с ним — с этим человеком он будет всегда. Разве можно представить кого-то еще?

Он открыл дверь — неизвестно, где сейчас Сэм, но он его найдет, а потом много, много раз извинится перед ним, а если не сработает, он слышал, примиряющий секс творит чудеса.

Отыскать номер Сэма оказалось проще простого. За три комнаты от его собственной была распахнута дверь, но, если не считать валяющейся на полу толстовки Сэма, номер пустовал; однако вовсе не это, а запах озона — вот что по-настоящему пустило сердце вскачь.   
— Сэм? — позвал он, а потом еще раз, громче: — Сэм? Сэм!

Приоткрылась соседняя дверь.  
— Потише нельзя? — раздраженным тоном сказал заспанный парень с неслабо торчащими в разные стороны волосами. — Да уж, уснешь тут… Ночью трахаются, как нимфоманы какие-то, потом грохот и завывания на заре, теперь ты тут орешь…

Дин отчаянно понадеялся, что не покраснел; дальнейших сведений, наверное, не дождешься, если до парня дойдет, что это Дин так шумел во время вчерашнего траха.  
— А что было на заре? Говори же, ну!

Парень нахмурился.  
— А сам разве не слышал? Дверью хлопали, завывали жутко, потом какой-то чувак громко позвал кого-то по имени, разбудил меня и по-настоящему выбесил, потому что я потом целую вечность не мог заснуть, так сильно мерз. Удивительно, как еще инея утром не было.

— Меня так легко не добудишься, — ответил Дин. Он и правда спал как сурок, особенно после таких — как бы это выразиться помягче? — слегка перенасыщенных событиями дней и ночей, как вчерашние сутки. Кружилась голова, его знобило, и хотелось треснуть себя — еще раз — за то, что проспал все, что бы там ни случилось. — Что за имя он выкрикнул? — требовательным тоном спросил он.

Дин приблизился на шаг, и у парня округлились глаза.  
— Остынь, чувак, не знаю я. Джин вроде. И потише давай, я тут заснуть пытаюсь.

Это явно был Сэм, и призрак точно побывал здесь — и запах, и холод это подтверждали. Вопрос только — что ему тут понадобилось?

— Думай-думай-думай, — нараспев повторял Дин себе под нос, когда вихрем ворвался обратно в номер и, схватив сумку, запихнул в нее заряженный солью дробовик, стараясь не натворить чего-нибудь, что делу совсем не поможет, например, не удариться в слезы, вспомнив, как Сэм украл их с его невольной помощью. — Черт, черт, Сэм, где же ты, что вообще происходит?

Он нашарил кипу бумаг — ксерокопии сведений о школе, в которой преподавал мистер Харрисон. Мистер Харрисон, их призрак, который, что бы они там ни думали, по-прежнему ошивался поблизости.  
— Держат не всегда… не всегда только кости, — произнес он, вспоминая Духоловов, перчатку Сэндовера. — Тут что-то другое. Мы-то думали, с ним покончено, но он знал, что от него пытаются избавиться, и, наверное, решил, что остановил нас, когда вырубил Сэма, потому и исчез — подумал, наверное, что убил, но прошлой ночью вернулся, чтобы… закончить начатое? Господи. — Почему призрак не отправился за Дином? Дин остался в могиле, может, призрак его попросту не заметил. И отправился за Сэмом. Где же тот сейчас? Если призрак попытается… попытается его у… Дин даже думать об этом не мог. Он схватил сумку и бумаги и направился в школу — единственное место, в котором они еще не побывали. Он должен туда попасть — должен спасти Сэма. Это единственное имело значение.

***

Здание, к которому с визгом шин подкатил Дин (придется как следует позаботиться о машинке, когда все закончится), было заброшено и откровенно пугало, но входные двери стояли распахнутые настежь и свисали с петель, и сквозь пыль на полу вился широкий след, словно что-то тащили. Мистер Харрисон, должно быть, приволок сюда Сэма, чтобы не дать ему остановить себя. И он явно думал, что Сэм действовал в одиночку, иначе постарался бы замести следы.

— Первый и последний раз, когда я рад пыли, — пробормотал Дин, вбегая в школу, и шаги эхом отозвались от высоких потолков, длинных пустых коридоров; след вел к двери в старый кабинет, наверное, принадлежащий некогда мистеру Харрисону. Дин влетел внутрь и остановился, потому что… увидел Сэма, связанного и скрюченного на полу; на щеке у него виднелся синяк, а глаза были закрыты.

— Сэм, — позвал он, стараясь крикнуть шепотом; имя прозвучало скорее задушенным карканьем, и он упал перед Сэмом на колени во второй раз второй день подряд.

Сэм пошевелился, открыл глаза.  
— Дин?

Дин осел на него, прижался лбом к груди.   
— Больше никогда так не делай, — слабым голосом проговорил он, — придурок.

Потом он поднял голову, чувствуя слабость от облегчения, пока они не оказались нос к носу.  
— Привет, — сказал он.

Сэм улыбнулся.  
— Привет, — откликнулся он, — ай. И почему крайний всегда я?

— Потому что охотник из тебя явно хуже, — с ухмылкой ответил Дин, хоть и не сомневался, что чуть погрешил против истины.

Сэм снова заулыбался.  
— Ну конечно.

— Я уж думал, тебе конец. Это же мистер Харрисон, да? Он где-то тут? Как ты вообще живой еще?

Сэм неловко — из-за все еще связанных рук — пожал плечами. Дин потянулся ему за спину, чтобы развязать.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Сэм. Мне кажется… кажется, он ограничен причиной, которая держит его здесь. Приходится играть по собственным правилам: убить он может только своих бывших учеников. Я им не был, так что расправиться со мной он не может.

— Зато узлы завязывать он настоящий мастер, — хмуро проговорил Дин. — Нет, правда, наверное, до того, как превратиться в желчного старика, он был бойскаутом.

— Дин, — серьезным тоном позвал Сэм, и Дин перевел взгляд на него. — Дин, ты… ну, ты…

Дин улыбнулся и, выпустив узел на секунду, взял лицо Сэма в ладони и горячо его поцеловал. Потом отстранился и кивнул.  
— Хочу тебя, хочу охотиться, хочу все, о чем ты говорил. Ты был прав, конечно, был, давай пропустим ту часть, где я ступил, ладно?

На лице Сэма медленно проявилась улыбка — настоящая и радостная, похожая на воспоминание — сон, где они были моложе и счастливы в полном смысле этого слова. Смотрел бы и смотрел на эту улыбку.  
— Да я разве против, — ответил Сэм и, наклонив голову вперед, снова поцеловал Дина.

Дин только-только вошел во вкус, когда по комнате пробежал холодок.

— Дин, — в панике произнес Сэм — его взгляд тут же устремился Дину за плечо.

Движением, достойным картины именитого режиссера, Дин перекатился к сумке, одним махом вытащил дробовик, вскочил на ноги и выпалил заряд соли прямо в серебристую дрожащую фигуру мрачного мистера Харрисона. Призрак исчез в клубах дыма, и Дин возликовал.  
— Так тебе, злобный ты сукин сын! — крикнул он. Дробовик ощущался в руках до того потрясающе правильно, что он растерял последние сомнения в этом наплыве чего-то слишком свирепого и яростного, чтобы назваться радостью, и вместе с тем это теплое чувство было настоящим и горячило кровь: вот оно, то самое, из чего складывались его отличительные черты: спасать Сэма и истреблять нечисть, два движения души, вмиг охарактеризовавшие его лучше всей прошлой жизни в «Сэндовере». Тот период потускнел и расплывался перед лицом этой отчетливой сосредоточенности и жизни, яркой волной растекающейся по телу, и казался теперь нелепым, глупым и неизъяснимым, потому что совсем ему не подходил. А подходит ему охота. Голова кружилась, каким восхитительно живым и гордым он себя ощущал.

Он бросил на Сэма быстрый взгляд.  
— Круто я, да?

Сэм закатил глаза, но просиял улыбкой в ответ.

***

У Кастиэля округлились глаза.  
— С тем выстрелом ему даже помогать не пришлось, сам справился.

— А это их предположение, что призраку крышка, стоит сжечь кости, это же типичное проявление винчестерского кретинизма.

— Они все больше и больше становятся похожи на самих себя. Погляди на Дина, он же практически светится. Он нашел себя — он почти кричит: «Привет, я Дин Винчестер!» Надо остановить их прямо сейчас, еще немного, и трагичных последствий не избежать, если воспоминания прорвутся сами собой.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — раздраженно ответил Захария, — но о том, что они братья, Дин и Сэм все еще не знают — и встревать пока нельзя. Пусть сами вспомнят и устроят себе… счастливое воссоединение. Тут-то я и дам о себе знать. Обещаю.

— Добрая душа.

***

— Что же его здесь держит?

Дин сдвинул брови.  
— Понятия не имею! Что-нибудь с его ДНК…

— Но ведь дело не всегда в ДНК, — возразил Сэм. — Я читал, что иногда призраков держит что-нибудь важное для них, что они воспринимают как часть себя…

— Давай сперва вытащим тебя из этих чертовых веревок. — Дин шагнул вперед и ударился бедром о парту, уронив стоявшую на ней подставку.

— Вот же слон… — начал было Сэм и умолк, когда они оба увидели загрохотавшую по пыльному полу резную деревянную трость.

Они посмотрели друг на друга с круглыми глазами.  
— Внучка Харрисона же говорила…

Сэм кивнул.  
— Давай!

Снова поднялся ветер, но Дин не собирался выжидать, пока мистер Харрисон не натворит еще больше бед. Он выхватил из сумки катализатор, полил им трость и чиркнул спичкой. Трость со свистом вспыхнула, и Дин, обернувшись, увидел мистера Харрисона, появившегося лишь затем, чтобы сгореть, сморщившись, как бумага, разинув в крике призрачный рот.

Дин издал победный возглас, улыбнулся, услышав ответный вопль Сэма, потом оглянулся по сторонам — огонь распространялся, а они так и не захватили портативный огнетушитель.

— Ножик у меня в кармане, — напомнил о себе Сэм, и Дин, многозначительно подвигав бровями, наклонился, сунул руку в его передний карман и вытащил нож; разрезанные веревки упали на пол, и они оба, цепляясь друг за друга, побежали прочь, как раз когда заполыхал весь кабинет; еще немного — и запылает все здание, можно не сомневаться.

***

Они вбежали в сырой кустарник к югу от школы и там остановились, переводя дыхание и по-прежнему не разнимая рук.  
— Довелось сжечь кое-что целых два раза! — похвастался Дин с улыбкой до ушей.

— Пироман, — нежно окрестил его Сэм.

— Эй, — позвал Дин, и Сэм развернулся к нему. — Хорошо, что ты, ну, это самое. Не помер.

Сэм ухмыльнулся.  
— Не то слово. Спасибо тебе, кстати, что… Ну, спас меня и все такое.

— Из тебя и правда вышла весьма притягательная дама в беде.

Сэм подался вперед и поцеловал его, когда их остановило чье-то довольно неожиданное покашливание.

В нескольких шагах от них стояло двое: мужчина в изрядно помятом плаще и… мистер Адлер?

— Мистер Адлер? — удивился Дин, потому что… Что за фигня?

Мистер Адлер только осклабился, что запутало Дина еще больше.

Мужчина в плаще выглядел очень решительно.  
— Как бы занимательно это все ни было, пора с этим завязывать. Уроки извлекли, себя потешили… — тут он отчего-то строго посмотрел на мистера Адлера, — и теперь нам всем пора вернуться к более важным проблемам. Так?

Мистер Адлер вздохнул.  
— Так. И все же было круто! Повеселили вы меня от души.

— Что тут творится? — требовательно спросил Сэм, и голос его при этом опустился до низкого злого тона, который показался бы довольно возбуждающим, не будь Дин так растерян.

Мистер Адлер приблизился на шаг — Дин отшатнулся, но бывший босс только вздохнул и, протянув к нему обе руки, положил их ему на лоб.

Дина сотрясла дрожь.

Захария развернулся к Кастиэлю.  
— Доволен?

— Это что за выкрутасы? — начал Дин. — Нет, правда, мудилы ангельские, это что еще за выкрутасы?

Сэм как-то слишком уж быстро выпустил его ладонь.  
— Пошутить вздумалось? — по-прежнему рыча, пошел он в атаку.

Захария пожал плечами.  
— Немного.

— Это вы так развлекаетесь, что ли? Заставляя нас бегать тут, как идиоты… на волосок от смерти… заставляя нас… — Дин осекся, еле сдерживая зудящий под кожей гнев, но они явно ждали, что он что-нибудь скажет… ну, про инцест, и такого удовольствия он им доставить не мог.

— Ну да, я малость… развлекся. Но, Дин, первоначальной целью этого упражнения было напомнить, кто ты такой. Все эти жалобы насчет тягот твоей жизни, и все же ты каждый раз находишь к ней путь. Ты рожден, чтобы быть охотником. В этом твоя суть. Так что заканчивай ныть и выполни уже наконец свое предназначение. 

— Захария, — прошипел Кастиэль. — Слушай, нам… пора. Мы попозже выйдем на связь, когда… ну, грянет апокалипсис. А вы тут пока… — Он потянул Захарию за руку, и тот вздохнул. В следующий миг они исчезли, оставив после себя одно только эхо в листве.

Дин опустился на сырую землю. Он смутно помнил, что на нем дизайнерские джинсы. Дину Смиту бы не понравилось, испачкай он их в грязной жиже. Дин поерзал, чтобы испортить их окончательно.  
— Вот же гадство, — немного потерянно пробормотал он.

— Гм, — выдал Сэм. Только Сэмми вместил бы в один звук столько неловкости. Дин поднял голову, и у Сэма, поджавшего губы и настороженно смотревшего, был такой… убитый вид. Как в мотеле прошлой ночью. Дин явственно помнил все, что думал, чувствовал, говорил. Он посмотрел на Сэма и вспомнил вкус кожи у него на груди, звуки, которые он издавал, когда вбивался в Дина, то ощущение, когда он кончил ему на спину.

Он опустил взгляд на землю.   
— А знаешь… Знаешь, что самое странное?

Сэм сдавленно хмыкнул.  
— Дай угадаю, — сказал он.

— Моя тачка. Нет, правда, Сэмми. Приус? И я так гордился его топливной экономичностью. Просто… В голове не укладывается. Топливная экономичность. 

— Дин, — тихо позвал Сэм, и Дин встал, подумав, что для такого разговора лучше быть на одном уровне. И если Сэм вдруг решит ему двинуть, что ж, тогда легче будет дотянуться. — Дин, не меняй тему.

Дин поглядел Сэму через плечо и сглотнул.  
— А я… а я ее и не меняю. Это и правда показалось мне ненормальнее, чем… Гм. Ну, ты понял. Так что… Воспринимай, как хочешь. Можем никогда об этом не вспоминать, или можешь назвать меня мерзким извращенцем, или… Ну, не знаю. — Тут он посмотрел Сэму прямо в глаза. — Ты только не уходи, ладно, обещаю, я не стану…

— Ты… Погоди. Ты серьезно? Правда… серьезно?

В голосе Сэма ничто не намекало, что он вот-вот впадет в братоубийственное буйство, скорее в нем сквозила — не надежда, нет, Дин пока не был столь оптимистично настроен — но что-то очень похожее.

— Ну да. То есть… Кажется, что они пытались тут доказать… это то, что я тем или иным способом вернусь к охоте, мне это на роду написано. Наверное, так и есть. Но что меня убедило по-настоящему — что всегда казалось правильным — это не только, ну, охота на нечисть и прочая хрень, о чем они всегда капали мне на мозги, а еще и… Ну, не знаю. Заткнись.

Уголки рта у Сэма приподнялись, но он промолчал, только бровь вздернул.

Дин вздохнул.  
— Главное было — найти… тебя. Разделить с тобой все.

— Все, говоришь?

— Да я не про это… Ну ладно, и про это тоже. Как по мне, так это все должно ощущаться в сотню раз извращеннее, чем оно есть на самом деле.

Сэм пожал плечами, несносная довольная улыбка по-прежнему играла у него на лице.  
— По сути, ты говоришь, что нам суждено быть вместе.

— Захлопнись, — присоветовал Дин, но, что самое ужасное, так оно и было. — Ты только… помалкивай насчет лимонадной диеты. Ладно? Ну и насчет огуречного крема. Я все сделаю.

Сэм ухмыльнулся бесстыже озорной улыбкой.  
— Так уж и все? — Тут он задумчиво скривил губы. — Интересно, инцест по незнанию считается грехом или нет?

Дин уронил голову на руки.  
— Господи, Сэм, а я откуда знаю. — Потом он поднял взгляд, стараясь не показывать, как сильно не терпится. — В смысле, он же не всегда будет по незнанию?

Сэм поднял бровь.  
— Уж точно не теперь, когда я знаю, как сильно тебе нравится…

— Рот закрой, — тут же перебил его Дин, но, если честно, он ощутил одно только облегчение. Воспоминание о том, как сильно ему понравилось, так и стояло перед глазами.

Сэм хмыкнул, потом затих. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, затем Сэм отвернулся, прикусив губу.  
— Дин, — произнес он, внезапно посерьезнев.

— Да?

— Ты… Не ты один извлек из этого урок. Я тоже многое узнал. Главным образом, что я, судя по всему, очень напорист и упрям, — и он хохотнул, когда Дин с жаром закивал, — а еще… Может, ты и нашел путь ко мне, но и я тоже всегда найду путь к тебе. Даже не зная, кто ты на самом деле, я только о тебе и думал. Ты мне снился, ты был всем, без тебя я и охотиться не стал бы. Так я понял, что… мы всегда должны быть вместе. По-другому у нас не получается, только когда мы вместе… мы неизбежно к этому придем, нам это необходимо.

Сэм испытующе на него смотрел, и с секунду было так странно видеть его — своего брата — вместе с тем, как его видел Дин Смит: сначала как постороннего, потом как напарника и не только, и все это просто наслоилось на… Сэма.  
— Ну… наверное.

Сэм кивнул, глядя открыто и честно.  
— И если уж… быть вместе, так быть вместе во всем. Мне надо тебе кое-что рассказать.

***

— Это что еще такое? — встревожился Захария.

— Кажется, они разговаривают.

— Вот именно! Выкладывают все начистоту, делятся переживаниями, работают сообща! Вываливают все секреты, поддерживают, понимают друг друга!

— Ну да, — протянул Кастиэль. — Пожалуй.

— А все твоих рук дело! 

— Моих? — слегка истерично переспросил Кастиэль. — Да я в самом начале сказал, что надо положить этому конец. А ты продолжил все равно!

— Надо было остановить, надо было… предугадать, куда все идет…

— Мне-то откуда было знать?

— Настоящая катастрофа, все должно было пойти совсем не так, они должны были… — Захария изобразил в воздухе нечто заостренное и несчастное на вид. — Все планы коту под хвост… Это будет худший апокалипсис из всех, что я пытался устроить, хотя теперь уже… Надо мной же все потешаться будут…

~fin~


End file.
